Her Eyes Revamp
by docmadi96
Summary: Inspired by English professor to go back and update an old work of yours and so... here is my update. Calleigh finds herself trapped in a very intense situation. To submit to the Taunter or give him more victims to kill. We see their thoughts as Esteban Navarro draws nearer and nearer.
1. Chapter 1

He notices them immediately as he sits down in the interrogation room.

The spark he sees brings out feelings he's certainly never placed before. That was weird he thought. He takes a closer look at the woman, her platinum blonde hair catching the sun just right, her petite stature, and her determined face. All wrapped up in a stunning package of brains and intelligence. He's the first to admit he's been attracted to women, but it stopped at that. His own need for release coming from the very thing he's denying right now.

But looking at this woman in front of him brought out feelings he never knew existed within him in the first place. His chest felt like it was tightening with each breath he made. The butterflies that flew thru his stomach made him slightly uncomfortable. Why would **she** affect **him** in such a way? Usually people felt this way with him, at least that's what he thought. He wasn't sure if it was the lilt in her voice or the way she carried herself, but he found himself entranced by her. Blinking he realizes that she's been waiting for a response. For how long he wasn't sure. The only thing he picked up on was the word "alibi". Shrugging, he hopes he answers her question correctly.

"Ms. Duquesne..." "Detective " she shoots back with a tilt of her head "Detective Duquesne, I've been attending to patients at odd hours. The summer usually sees a rise in patients. I couldn't have brought harm to anyone. Besides, I help save lives, not take them. It's understandable if I fit the profile, lots of men do. But please, you're wasting time from my patients keeping me here" he sees her visibly relax but her eyes were still high on guard. "We'll rule you out thru your alibi, I know we cant have your patients name, but you can provide someone who can confirm your whereabouts." Her voice was cut and professional. "Of course Detective. I like you, took a code of honor"

He smiles at her nodding head. Their banter was light, she believed him on some level. He'd have to make sure that he lays low for a while. "My secretary can confirm, I also have footage." She thanks him softly and ushers him out of the glass room. "Sorry for the inconvenience." She apologizes and it's sincere. "No worries, this isn't the first time I've had to entertain a woman from across the table. At least my host this time was as smart as she is beautiful." He takes his time to rake his eyes alongside her body and she turns a startled look his way. A slight blush makes it to her cheeks before she recovers quickly and fixes him with a stone face.

"Im grateful for the compliment Mr" "The way your Lieutenant bullied me into coming here, I surmise we'll be seeing more of each other. Just call me Esteban." "I'm sorry he did that. He can be enthusiastic." "Your hospitality more than makes up for it. Too bad we couldn't have met under different circumstances." She smiles in condolence "Too bad huh? See you around I guess." She walks away with a small smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. That was intriguing to him, he wonders if he could break that brick wall down.

The eyes were the window to the soul, and he reaped them every time he got a toy. But the detective seems more vivacious if kept alive. He's never felt this way about anyone before. The feeling of what seemed like endless joy flew thru his chest again and he was quick to vacate the building. As he surveys the front of HQ, he catches the eye of the Great Lieutenant. A smirk makes its way past his lips. His curiosity is getting the better of him, and what would he be if he didn't mess with the ginger haired man.

"You're getting too cocky, you need to lay low mi hijo. Last thing we need is Caine's nose anywhere near our direction." His father warns from the seat next to him. "I'll lay low Papi, besides that woman I was telling you about, Calleigh Duquesne, interrogated me. I think… I think I'm in love." His father laughs, head thrown back in joy. "And what makes you say that?" Esteban gives a small smile. "My chest hurts when I look at her, think about her. It feels like…butterflies. I want her Papi" "You've been saying that for years son." "But I mean it now. From what we've seen, she's not with anyone(not that I care). And when we spoke, I felt a connection, better to explore it right.

"As long as I get my grandkids. And mi hijo, she's great to have on our side, she's to be treated as if you two were already married. I don't want her slipping thru to someone else. You know she's sought after." Esteban gives his father a pointed stare. The rumblings of the crime world all want Calleigh for a specific reason. Most to get back at Caine. He wouldn't want anyone hurting her because of the Lt, especially when he can care for her. "I want her Papi. No matter what. I mean it when I said I love her. I like this feeling, and I wonder if she feels it too."

They spend the rest of their ride lost in contemplation. He'll make sure she's as comfortable as possible before indoctrinating her into the family. But the risks were many, and most he has to do with Caine. But he shouldn't fret, she'll be home soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The way she moves about her house was comforting. The ease in which she navigated the open walls were admirable. She enjoys spending time in each room, making sure to bask in the late night. Cup of tea in hand she makes her way to the bedroom.

Esteban found his heart pumping thru his throat. As much as he didn't want her privacy being invaded, he knew she wouldn't mind him doing such. She sets her tub to a warm bath, Calleigh sheds her clothes in quick fashion and settles into the bubbles with a deep sigh. He smiles as she rids todays stress with a relaxing bath and tea.

He's lost in her as she's lost to the ritual of preparing for bed. Her smooth skin pale against a green negligee. He takes a deep breath at the beauty he sees in front of him. His heart at the back of his throat now, he feels those flutters rack his body again. For the first time in his life he feels arousal to just the sight of a woman, one not in pain. His heart ached to hold her close to him, to feel her soft skin pressed against him. He bets she smells sweet, maybe with a bit of gunpowder who knows? They were standing at a good enough distance that he only got the faintest smell of vanilla surrounding her.

These nights proved paramount. Esteban was getting important intel on his wife. He wanted Calleigh to feel comfortable, lobed and safe, especially safe. It was people like him that wanted to take their anger out on Caine by using her and he'd be damned if he let that happen.

Turning back, he makes a mental note to give the hands off warning to his father. The ache returned to his chest just then. Looking back at the form of her retreating house, Esteban drives off deep in thought.

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

Esteban found himself climbing thru her window one sunny day. It's been over a week since his last toy was discovered and he had laid low at his father's insistence since then. But his curiosity was getting the better of him, so he decided to get to know Calleigh before he introduced himself to her. He scanned her modest house, taking in the Southern and modern mix with great interest. Her house had a "homey" feeling to it, and the pictures showed just how much she cared for her loved ones. The kitchen was surprisingly full of fresh food and he felt his heart soar. It would be simple to drug her so he could spend time with her. He takes a mental note to watch her for a little while to know where to drug her and decrease his chances of a fulfilling love.

Her bedroom was fun, a spitting image of his lover. Everything had a place and was kept as such. Her clothes were organized by color, down to her underwear. Her many shoes were neatly set up and kept neat, her toiletries had their own organized space as well. This was great news for him. He had high standards when it came to order, and she surpassed all of them.

His nose finally got his attention as he turned to her many vanilla scented products How befitting of one who was such a sweet flavor herself. He found himself looking thru her hamper for a worn shirt. Finding one, he loses himself in her scent and decides that he needs to leave before he does something stupid.

 **Present Day**

Calleigh woke up with a start, head feeling heavier the more minutes that pass by. She checks the time in a panic, grateful for a day that requires her to mid shift. Leaning back, she stares at her ceiling wondering how her life became nothing but emptiness. She refuses to turn to the drink and instead goes on a jog to clear her mind.

The running helped clear her mind whenever she feels low like now. Her purpose in life seemed to be at the whim of Horatio and she was wondering if she should slow down. It's not like she had a man to go home to or to stay home for anyway. Her days became repetitive and predictive. Her spark was lost to the years of having to pick up after a man who lost sight of what he was fighting for.

Horatio has spent the last few years relenting after each and every bad guy, she's seen shady things go down one too many times and wondered if it was for the better. On one hand these bad men were off the street, but on the other, it seemed like more sprung up each time the lock one away. Horatio made new enemies wherever he goes, and he's taking the team on his ride to notoriety. The constant questions from O'Shay were enough to wear her thin. He was trying to fish for information she understands, but sometimes it felt as if he knew a lot more than he presented, and that was off putting.

Everyday she felt like she was failing, the work no longer fulfilled her. Nowadays, she' just waiting for the excitement to come to her.

Too bad for her, she never realized how that thought could come back to haunt her.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene was familiar, the body of a tortured woman dumped like a piece of trash, eyes missing. Calleigh knew today would be a long one, and she mentally prepares herself for any barriers they meet today. With a heavy sigh she sets off collecting evidence.

Horatio had to double take, the victim was a cut and paste version of Calleigh. Any indication she recognized the resemblance wasn't shown by her, and he lets himself relax. Their hair color was close, eyes probably green, he didn't like the way this felt. He watched the interrogation with Esteban and Calleigh a month back, and he feels the same sliver of fear run down his spine. The way Esteban stared her down, his lingering looks, the intent behind his eyes. The same shivers he had then returned now. Looking back at the petite corpse, he made a mental note to keep her under his ever watchful eye.

"Anything ma'am?" He approaches her carefully, knowing how defensive she can be. "Nothing yet, he's highly intelligent judging by the complete lack of evidence. Poor girl's been dumped for around an hour, security checks here on the clock, nothing in the last 's been ruled out already, he was getting the pier ready for when it opens"

"Esteban wanted her to be found as quickly as possible. So he's mindful of procedures hmmm." He walks off, toward the pier, hoping to catch the guard who discovered the body.

Calleigh however looked up at the mention Esteban's name, please not now. Horatio's managed to lock in on his new target. Something in the interrogation room told her that Esteban was one to keep an eye out for. While he hasn't given her those killer vibes, he still managed to alert her senses that **something** was up. He eyed her like they were on a date and was debating whether or not to bring her home. She saw intensity flash thru his eyes during many parts, maybe she was imagining things, but he was staring at her with a specific interest in mind. Shaking off the bad thoughts she continues processing the scene. Hopefully they'll be able to give this woman some closure.

Horatio sat on his bed late that same night, once again their trail led to Esteban, but this specific clinic of his is located in the heartland of illegal shenanigans. His outreach program help numerous women of the night. Any DA could argue that of course the victim type would come into contact with the man. They needed solid evidence. But that wasn't what kept him up at the moment.

 **Earlier that Day**

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lieutenant?" The sly grin that slithered across Esteban's mouth was enough to put him on edge. "We found your clinic card on a recent victim, yet another tie to you Mr. Navarro. I don't believe in coincidences." The man cocks his head in curiosity. "Disappointed in yourself Esteban?" Horatio chides. The man chuckles are drenched deep in acid "Where's Ms. Duquesne? I prefer her mode of interrogation. Easier on the eyes too."

"She's preoccupied at the moment, processing the evidence from those poor women you killed."

"Allegedly Lieutenant. Unless you have solid evidence, I highly suggest you leave my place of business. I'd hate to have to file a complaint with your higher ups. My father is in the right position to just _whisper_ the right words into the right person's ear." Esteban couldn't keep the shit eating grin off of his face.

Horatio knew about how influential the Navarro family is, especially when it came to MDPD. They had the department eating out the palm of their hands. And as much as he wants to continue to intimidate this poor excuse of a man. He knew that the repercussions were many. With the signature cock of his head he nods slightly. "That's all in good taste. As long as we stop finding bodies that are connected to you in any way, shape or form." Esteban reaches a hand out, and Horatio accepts it only out of courtesy. The firm handshake was slow and calculating, as if each man was trying to get a better reading of the other. All Horatio could feel were the scales sliding against his palm, confirming that there was indeed a snake hiding in the grass. Esteban had the hands of a working man, strong, rough and calloused.

Having decided to leave with some form of dignity, Horatio bids the doctor a farewell with his shoulders held high. "We'll meet again Esteban" "And hopefully under better conditions Caine."

At the memory of their encounter earlier today Horatio knew his intimidation factor was gone the second he came up with the idea to rattle Esteban. Staring at the crack in the ceiling, Horatio again found himself shuddering, this time from the feel of the man's slimy hands. The evil dripped like honey oozing out of his pores. It left Horatio feeling sticky with the guilt of not being able to rough him up. Like Esteban said, any whisper from Diego Navarro could have him suspended with no notice whatsoever. And what good could he serve Miami if he's home on paid leave? Maybe he could use a trick straight from a comic and take his own sense of justice to Esteban, but knew that he'd be considered a suspect immediately.

The fact that he was fine with that happening wasn't lost to him. As long as Esteban stayed off the streets he doesn't care what happens to him. He's found himself having to take a more… physical way of speaking to suspects. They were no longer afraid, causing fear and panic to spread throughout his city. It angered him just as much as he's saddened by it. Despite his well aging body, he's still here to make sure these punks knew who really owned the city. And if he had to rough up a few to prove this right, then he would. Word of mouth travels fast, and no one dared report him knowing that him and his team could prove otherwise.

The team felt foreign to him nowadays. Horatio suspected that it had everything to do with Jesse's death. While he knows their loyalty is unwavering, he couldn't help but feel disconnected from them. Besides Eric, he doesn't recall anyone else who he could call family. His relationship with the team was just that of a boss and his workers. Their family dynamic became too specific. And while he thought of Calleigh as a daughter, he finds the two of them have drifted so far apart that he wouldn't even recognize her outside of the lab. He's been meaning to catch up with her, call her or something. But his lack of trying was evidence enough to convince him that their relationship had dissolved.

 _After having confessed his deeper thoughts to Eric's unconscious form he heads out to find if the team had any progress with the case. Immediately after closing the hospital door, he comes face to face with Calleigh. Her tears replaced the stain marks from her earlier crying fit. "I was there for you too. Always was, but now I see that that means nothing to you." He could only stare at her questioning eyes, pleading for a response. "Sweetheart"she took a step back out of his reach with a frantic shake of her head. Her lifeless hair hung around dead eyes as she looks at him with nothing but hurt reflecting back. "Don't, just… no." With a defeated sob she shuffles down the hallway, content on grieving by herself._

The memory haunts him every night. He hadn't meant to exclude her like that, but could that have been a Freudian slip? Calleigh meant the world to him, but he supposes lately he hasn't been there for her. A deep sigh escapes him as his body finally gives into the exhaustion that racked his body. His dreams offering little solace to his troubled mind.


	4. Chapter 4

This time Esteban found himself rummaging around his wife's house while she slept in their bed. It gave him a thrill to know that she is just up the hall sleeping like an angel. He heads straight to the kitchen, rummaging for a few moments to locate her favorite tea.

Watching her for two months now, he's learned that she has very spotty sleep patterns. A quick cup of Sleepy Time tea helped settle her down for the night. He whips out his own specially preprepared tea bags and switches the contents. She's sure to find sleep quickly with these. He makes his way back to the living room, whipping out his notebook he attends to his business. This toy he had locked away in his torture chamber was vivacious. It's ability to compartmentalize the pain he was causing was admirable to him. The refusal to give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him gave him enough push to keep it even longer.

He remembers hearing it whimper as he left, the only sign that the toy's been damaged. It never begged, it never apologizes. Some even offer itself up as a slave or servant. Esteban always refused, never finding the need for a slave. He hasn't actually ever felt the need to have that form of slave anyway. Any sexual feelings were resolved with playing with his toys, what need he for a prostitute if not for playing with? He never understood _**those**_ feelings at all. His need for causing pain outweighed his need for sex.

But Calleigh might change that for the better. He masturbated to the thought of pleasing her for the first time. Before, the thought of playing with his toys brought him to completion. But the feeling of life being squeezed out by his hands were quickly being replaced by the feeling of Calleigh's soft skin . The feeling of goosebumps rising in the wake of his touch, the smell vanilla stronger in the crook of her neck. Before he can allow himself to get lost in his delusion, the quiet sniffle was enough to scare him out of his thoughts. He hides behind her sofa as a small child would, hoping she didn't travel to her living room like she's privy to on occasion. The five minutes it took for her to heat the water and make the tea were excruciating. Esteban made sure to stay calm, the last thing he needed was for her to pick up on any vibes he could be giving off. Luckily for him she settles on returning to her bedroom.

His chest feels tighter and tighter with each breathe he takes. Esteban couldn't hide his excitement even if he wanted to. Spending the night together is a big step in anyone's relationship. At least that's what his father says. And his dad was usually right.

The minutes pass by like hours, each tick of the clock passed with excruciating pain. Finally after half an hour drags by, he heads to the bedroom. The door is ajar, the room itself dark. Pushing slightly on the door, he peeks his head in to assess his surroundings. She was slumped against her pillows, hair shrouding her face away from the world. Esteban felt his heart jump, his nervousness emanating from his very soul. He creeps up to the bed, taking note of her drunken cup of tea on the nightstand.

With a smile Esteban releases a breath he never realized he was holding. With a shaky hand, he runs his hands thru her hair. He lets out a moan at the feel of the silky strands running thru his fingers. Pushing it back, he takes a better look at her sleeping form. Her face, thanks to his drugs, was completely relaxed. Not even a smile. With a sigh he prepare the two of them for the night. Taking her small body in his arms, he puts her underneath the blanket and gets in right after.

The smell of vanilla wafted over to him in an instant. Smiling, he fixes her so that her front is pressed against his. Resting her head in his neck, he buries his nose in her hair. She moves around a bit before he hears slurred words"Eric?" He couldn't mask his anger and she stirs even further. She sits up and in the moonlight, Esteban can see that her green eyes were clouded with confusion and the roofie.

"Esteban? What?" She pulls away before he grabs her back. "We came back from the late jog together remember?" He cringes as her brows furrow. "Jog?" Her groan rips thru the air and he tries to settle her back down. "Shh mi amor. Relax and lay back down."

Calleigh seems to contemplate that thought before crashing back down on him. Her body weight heavier than before due to her choosing his body as a pillow. "We slept together?" Her voice was slurred heavily. "Not yet love, one day though…right?" His breathing sped up. She sits up to look at him before shrugging. "You're…suspect…Sure. But… I need… to… to sleep... tired" She plops back down having wasted the remaining amount of energy.

Esteban however couldn't bring himself to sleep. He knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning, but maybe somewhere in her subconscious she will. Her even breathing confirmed her unconscious state, and he let himself lose control.

Her skin is soft everywhere he caresses. The skin of her back felt tender despite her well muscled frame. The skin of her hips were live with electric currents, every pass of his hands were rewarded with a stronger current. Calleigh shuffled and let out a moan, shifting on top of him and burying her face in his neck. He can feel her breaths as they fan across, deep and even.

Esteban lets himself go, unable to ignore the throbbing anymore. He maneuvered her to lie on her back underneath him, she lets out a little groan at the movement. Kissing her lips he finds his excitement grow. Popping up, he dragged her oversized shirt over her torso slowly, his anticipation causing his impatience to rear its ugly head. Her breast came into view and he never resisted the urge to enjoy himself. The skin there is softer than the skin on the rest of her body. Her nipples and aureolas were a deep pink, and flushing deeper at his actions. Lowering his head, he captures one in his mouth. This illicit a sound from her mouth, but he isn't sure what type yet. All he was sure of was that it wasn't a sound of pain.

He returns to suckling her for a while before taking himself in his hands. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her vanilla scented body. Her form begins to squirm underneath his ministrations. "Este…I thought… jog?" Her eyes were staring right at him, glazed and confused. Esteban let out a chuckle "Soon mi amor. Lay back down, you're safe." She grumbles at his words, falling unceremoniously back down onto the mattress. Her shirt fell back to her to pool at her waist and Esteban found himself frowning.

Returning her shirt to its proper position, he goes back to learning her curves. Her whimpers spurring him on thru the night. He leaves, after switching back out the teas, with a lighter heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio surveyed the scene with a heavy heart. The Everglades held a great beauty that he could always admire. The still water only disturbed by the hidden creature within it, extravagant plant life that was as diverse as the animals around them. The only thing that could ever break up the beauty was the same reason that they were here today.

This woman looked worse than the others, her badly bloodied body only highlighted her beaten state. "What have we got Tom?" His voice was laden with sadness, he already knew what **this** was. The medical examiner took a quick survey of the battered woman before reluctantly pulling her eyelids back.

"It's with the utmost extreme confidence and dismay to report to you that this is most definitely a Taunter." Horatio could always count on Tom's strange nature to make light of such a dark situation. "How long has she been here?" Tom measures liver temp before turning to look at Horatio. "I'm going to have to go by decomp H, judging by the levity and overall state of the body, I'd estimate about three weeks." Tom gives a shrug, happily going back to extracting the remains.

Walking away,Horatio looks over the immediate surroundings. The area was bushier than its surrounding, giving this clearing the perfect place to dump a body. He immediately wonders if… "H we got more" he turns to see the ME shuffling towards him. "H, this might e a dumping ground. I found two more bodies buried underneath this one." With a grimace, Horatio settles himself in for a long day.

"It's insane to find seven bodies and no evidence." Eric couldn't believe it. Looking over the evidence laid out across the table, he shakes his head at their lack of anything solid. "Be patient brother, Esteban had to have slipped up somewhere." Horatio leans over the table, eyes fixated on a piece of blood stained paper. Eric chimes in "it's funny that the only evidence we found of course ties back to your man. But this killer's hunting ground is smack in the middle of his many clinics."

Nodding his head Horatio replies "We need something more definitive in order to bring him in for questioning. But this at least gives us enough for surveillance. I'll put in the request now." Walking down the hall he comes across a welcoming sight.

Calleigh was in her lab, hunched over tool marks, trying to at least figure out if anything could lead to a clue. Before he could beeline to her, O'Shay makes his way in. Stepping back, he silently observes them. He's noticed the two of them before, O'Shay certainly was taking a keen interest as of late.

"Nice work on the poker case, these criminals sure are getting inventive." Calleigh looks up with a small smile. "Thanks, it took a while but we managed to get the bad guys. What can I help you with?" Her cocked head gave Horatio a laugh, she was being polite but in a blatantly fake way. "Nothing, just making sure everything is alright with you. Ive noticed that you're usually first in last out. This hard work you're doing." She nods her head, obviously choosing to remain civil. "Thanks, now is there anything you need from me?" Laughing O'Shay walks off.

Looking into her lab, horatio can see her pondering over Scott's words. With a shake of her head, she returns back to working. This is the transition he was looking for.

Stepping closer, he takes note of her weary appearance. She looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes the only physical clue to her current state. Walking thru the doors he decides to take a gentle approach. "How's your case going." with O'Shay, Calleigh was warm and sincere, but he can see her clam up and become stoic. "I'm matching up the tool marks with the other bodies, unfortunately bringing the body count to nine, seven in one grave. Eric is looking into the fingerprints found on the clinic card, but that might be a bust too."

"Esteban's fingerprints could be on there. That's hardly a bust." Horatio can see her bristle instantly. She takes a deep breath "He owns AND operates many clinics in the area, it isn't surprising that hiss fingerprint would be on the cards. I know a lot of the evidence points in his direction, but we don't have enough to even arrest him." He cocks his head at her "You seem…" "Sure of myself? Maybe Horatio, but messing with the Navarro's without anything concrete could end up backfiring on us. Badly." She looks back down at her work, the casts of the tool marks from each victim laid out categorized by weapon type.

They had all this concrete evidence, but no one to pin it on. "These women deserve justice ma'am." Shaking her head she replies "But what good does that serve if Esteban gets released on a technicality because _**we**_ decided to rush? What happens to their justice when double jeopardy comes into play? I want to get _him_ as much as you do, but I want to do it right."

The implication of her words sat heavy on his chest, exactly what was she insinuating? Giving only a nod in response, Horatio bids her farewell. He wonders when exactly that it was when he stopped recognizing her.

Unbeknown him, Calleigh was thinking the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Esteban couldn't keep his excitement down, here he was again in her bed, sharing the night with her. He found himself growing impatient, these nights were becoming quite cumbersome. As much as he loves spending quality time with her, he wishes she could be aware. He's learned from these past weeks that she's very receptive. He could wake her up, but thankfully for the roofie, she's never **fully** awake. Somewhere in her unconscious mind she knows what he's doing, but her conscious mind was never privileged to know. Shaking her, she rouses from her drug induced sleep.

"Esteban?" Her voice was slurred, but still angelic. "Hey baby" he kisses her lips and she smiles. "Those women… hurt them."shaking his head he wonders whether or not he should try and fish for information. "No mi amor. I was just playing with some toys." "Toys?" "Yea, and when they… were no longer of use to me, I threw them away."

She makes a noise of confirmation before settling back down. Most nights were like this, her falling in and out of sleep while he questioned her progress on the case. Her words were those of truth, sleeping people never lied. The constant shuffling of her body alerted him to another one of her adorable moments, one he always looked forward to. She always tried to wake herself up, to figure out what was going on. Her groans always accompanied the sporadic movements. With a soothing rub of her back, he's always managed to put her down for the night. But then he wouldn't be able to talk to her like he wanted to.

Esteban could never figure out exactly how to come out to her, he figures that his father might have to step in. She'll be more receptive to him if his dad was able to get to her first. The older man had a way with women. And Esteban could tell his father was happy about receiving a daughter. They were aware of her familial issues and hopefully that could ease any apprehension Calleigh might feel. They'll just have to provide her with the family she never had.

His own apprehension made him even more nervous. _What if she hates me?_ Any woman he met beforehand knew **something** was up with him. He was unable to keep his true nature at bay enough to find a lover, not that he truly had the urge to procure one. _What if she couldn't stand the way I am?_ Esteban was aware he had… issues. But her rejection could cause him to lose his mind. His body started tingling at the thought. _You're overthinking it Esteban, she was receptive to your flirting. But maybe she was just being nice, maybe she thinks I'm disgusting. Or vile. Or a low life. No woman of her stature could surely be interested in the likes of him._

With his body live with electricity he heads outside to release it. Taking a walk thru the park, he takes in the serene night sky. The slight wind breezing across his face, the silence only interrupted by crickets and the water nearby. As he felt the calm wash over him, his body settled itself down. _She'll love me just as I love her. But I cant hurt her, at all. Husbands loved their wives, cherished them. Being able to provide for her meant nothing if she was constantly afraid of him. And that would break his heart._

Thinking it over, he figures that she's going to have to submit to him mentally before she would physically. Word of mouth from criminals and cops alike, Calleigh is a major force in MDPD. Not only was she well respected, but she gathered the attention nationally. Rayaz on many occasions has mentioned these little tid bits during their informative meetings, and Esteban's interest was always piqued at the mention of her name.

His car was parked at the far end of the park, he retrieved an emergency bottle of cologne before heading back. Scent runs deep. Anyone can recall a memory from a scent. And maybe if he made his mark, like their many nights together, she'll subconsciously remember it thru scent. Lost in thought, he failed to notice the person coming up behind him. "Give me your car keys, that ride looks sweet." Esteban turns his head to eye a man around his height with dark hair and light eyes, holding a hunting knife. Feigning fright, Esteban reached into his pocket fingering his keys in mock fright. "Just don't hurt me please." He slips his keys out and the man reaches forward, excitement causing him to momentarily forget he was wielding a weapon.

In a flash,Esteban grabs the knife out of the man's forgotten knife hand and kicked in his knee. The scream that ripped thru the park was animalistic in nature, and before the mugger could let out another yell, Esteban slit his throat enough to quiet the pig, but not kill him. On the ground now, Esteban straddles the piece of shit before letting his worry out in a more productive manner. Putting on leather gloves, he adjusts his grip to avoid being cut and he let out an onslaught of stabs to areas that would cause more pain than damage. The only sign of life coming from the mugger was the groans he let out each time the knife entered his body.

It was then that Esteban's frustration at being put on a short leash because of Caine came out. The feeling of ribs breaking underneath was exhilarating. Even after the man died Esteban kept on stabbing. His energy by now was waning, but the muggers bloodied face morphed into the Great Lieutenant's and his rage sparked again. The headlights of an oncoming car distracted him enough to come to his senses. Taking deep breathes, he ran back to his car for his emergency kit. He returned to the scene and began extracting , anything that could be deemed evidence. He disassembled the knife before throwing it in the canal nearby. Making sure to check his shoes for any runaway evidence, he washed the gloves in the same water before heading back to his wife's house, blood cloaked all over his body.

Once there, he showered himself and washed it out afterwards.

Returning to her bed, he sprays her bed with his cologne, hoping that he remembered his psychology correctly before he climbs in and holds her close, burying his nose in her hair. His body was drained from the altercation. But he couldn't stop himself from caressing her body, as tired as he was, the feeling after a fresh kill brought out his arousal. Grabbing a rag for a quick clean he begins to touch himself as he caressed her. He had the urge to mate her, but knew that waiting would work out better for the both of them in the long run.

It was the chirping of her cell phone that woke him up, it was her groan however that ushered him to run. He gathered his things and before she could even roll around, he was out of her window in record time. He makes his way thru to the park, aware of the police cars and spectators. Luckily for him, he had decided to wear his jogging clothes. He decided playing dumb would work out in his favor, he could argue he parked and ran around the park. Knowing that there weren't any cameras to neither confirm or deny his claim helped him too. Caine would surely be here if Calleigh's phone ringing hadn't made that obvious.

Rounding a bend, he spots the red haired man eyeing the scene. Unable to keep himself from being coy, he keeps up his pace and overlooks his damage. The body had a bloodied white sheet over it, but that didn't stop anyone from witnessing the blood soaked grass, or the unidentified body parts strewn about. He hadn't realized how angry he was until just now. _Well damn, what a mess you made here._

"Mr. Navarro. I can't say I'm surprised." Caine's upturned eyebrow and smirk only added fuel to Esteban's already burning hatred for the man. "I've been running thru Bal Harbour's parks as training for an upcoming marathon taking place a mile away from here. You want my Fitbit for an alibi?" The Lieutenant eyes him before walking away, distracted by the arrival of the medical examiner.

But not surprisingly, Calleigh strides in not even two minutes later. She was tired, no doubt from the specially concocted tea he's given her overnight. But that in no way hindered her beauty. Smiling he offers a smile towards her. And while she was both surprised and confused at his presence, she smiles back warmly, but cautiously. "Hello, Calleigh. Shame that we keep bumping into each other under the worst circumstances. And to think I was going to invite you out for lunch." He gives her a toothy grin, adding a wink for added affect.

She like her boss, raises an eyebrow at him. "You're a suspect in a murder investigation, I'm obligated to tell you no." At that moment the wind shifts, and he watches the moment his scent hits her face. Her nostrils flare and her head cocks to the side, her eyes softening and he feels his heart melt. "And when you find the real killer or exonerate me, I'll be here." She smiles bigger this time, eyes shifting to the side, no doubt a show of her nerves. "Make sure you stay out of trouble. It's weird to see you here at the site of a murder." She walks off without looking behind her, but that was fine by him. Setting off for an actual jog, he turns back to look at her figure knelt over the body with hunched shoulders. _She's definitely going to be the death of me_.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio watches as Esteban and Calleigh exchanged words. Their body language was friendly, Calleigh is a beautiful woman no doubt, even Esteban couldn't be immune to her. But the ease in which they carried out their discussion rattled him. He sees Calleigh throw a comment over her shoulder, something about Esteban's random appearance at a murder scene and Horatio couldn't hide his smile. He couldn't however help but sneer at her still light tone.

He also wasn't lost to the serial killer looking back at his beloved ballistics expert. That being said, Horatio also noted that she lived not even a ten minute walk from here. "Ma'am" she smiles at him softly, though it doesn't reach her eyes. "I see we have an angry suspect running around my part of the woods." He nods his head. "Tom says that the attack was a frenzied stabbing. The victim never stood a chance against his assailant." "No murder weapon?"

"None, ma'am. We have divers on standby just in case, there's a blood trail leading from the body to the Canal's edge. I combed the area for anything out of the ordinary, but he was clean despite the messy attack. There was a large amount of rage directed at the victim." Calleigh eyes the body closer, gasping in disbelief. "You recognize him ma'am?"

"That jagged scar on his leg, I'm not sure of his name anymore but he lives one street over from me. I only know because I helped his wife leave him almost two years back. He must've gotten released, she moved a year ago, but the house was still his. He must've moved back. I especially remember his scar because his wife, Abigail, cut him with a knife to escape. Roger something." Horatio promises to give Frank the name of the man as she goes back to processing the scene.

He heads off to her house, trying to fight the nagging feeling he's felt since he first laid eyes on Esteban and Calleigh interacting. Surveying the outside of her home, he finds nothing out of place. With a heavy heart he unlocks her door with his emergency key. Her home was as expected, well kept. Nothing was out of place at all and as far as he could tell, nothing was wrong. But some voice in the back of his head kept him from leaving her house completely.

Shaking it off, Horatio heads off back to the scene, hopefully the rest of the team arrived by now. As he finishes turning the lock, he turns with a horrified expression. Driving by slowly was none other than Esteban himself, the man looks confused to see him and Horatio understands why. Waving him over, the man parks before exiting the vehicle. "This your regular route home?" Horatio couldn't keep the hostility out of his voice. "Yes… why? Is it illegal for me to drive on this street?"

Taking a threatening step forward, Horatio gets right in Esteban's face. "I don't want to see you anywhere near my CSI, do you understand me?" Esteban looks on, his face portraying confusion. "You're a suspect in multiple murders, she doesn't want anything to do with you." Chuckling, Esteban shakes his head. "I'm assuming this is her house then, thanks for that." Horatio realized that in his anger he accidentally revealed her home to this criminal. "Don't worry Lieutenant, when I'm cleared as a suspect, and I **will be** …"

"You'll still leave her be, she wants nothing to do with you." Esteban's eyes flash with a familiar sight. Anger. Horatio watches as he collects himself before speaking.

"Well I guess I'd have to wait for _**her**_ response on that huh? She is after all a grown woman. I'll leave her alone when _**she**_ tells me to." Horatio cocks his head to the side.

"Why did you leave the scene? Training for the marathon is important right?" Laughing Esteban looks peeved.

"You've accused me of so many murders, I didn't want you trying to pin this one on me. I'm sick and tired of seeing MDPD. The only upside to it is that you're giving me easy access to Miss Duquesne."

The Lieutenant felt his anger spike suddenly. He knew Esteban has something to do with every woman they found, but the team couldn't find any evidence linking him to the crime. A thought of planting evidence at a scene flashes thru Horatio's mind, but Calleigh's earlier words of causing more harm than good flies thru his head.

Esteban didn't look the least bit threatened, the two of them stood a centimeter away from touching lips. "You touch her and that'll be the end of you." Horatio all but spits out.

"What if she wants me to? Then what? I'll overlook that threat you just made to keep the peace, but between the two of us, Calleigh is safer with me."

Flabbergasted, Horatio takes a step back. "And how exactly is that true?" The Cuban steps forward, closing the gap between the two men again. "You don't think that your actions have any consequences? A lot of people want to see you suffer, it would be a shame if you got her hurt because you don't know your place. I suspect that this is not going to be our last private meeting. Next time it won't be under your preferred standards. Keep a closer eye on your people Caine, because I can guarantee you that others are." With that the man whips around and heads back to his car. His venomous smile met the Lieutenant and he drove off.

Walking back to the scene, he spots his ballistics expert collecting evidence alongside Walter and Ryan. The mood despite the current situation was light. He couldn't shake the feelings of dread at Esteban's words. Who was watching him and the team? Organized crime has been all but hushed since they busted a drug and human trafficking ring three months back. He figured they needed time to regroup, but even then it shouldn't be this quiet. Was Esteban being serious, or was he trying to rattle him? Nothing good ever came out silence.

The hairs stood up on the back of his neck, his spine tingling at the realization of Esteban's words.

How would Esteban know that people are watching his team? It's pretty obvious that he is keeping an eye on Calleigh, but why? And for what?

Eyeing his second in command, Horatio feels a deep innate fear flow thru his body. If anyone put their dirty hands on calleigh, especially to get back at him, he would never forgive himself. She's been thru so much already and as much as he wanted to go over and talk to her, he knew that she's not going to be open to any concern he has for her.

Squaring his shoulders, he gets himself ready for a long day.

Sitting in his office, Horatio thinks back over him and Calleigh.

He knew he hurt her bad when Eric ended up in hospital after the Russian bust. The way she ran from him after that was heartbreaking too. She completely withdrew away from him after that. Despite having cases together, she would say nary a word if it wasn't case related. Even if he made jokes or tried to engage her on a more personal level she wouldn't budge. _"I appreciate you trying_ _ **NOW,**_ _but I understand where we stand Horatio. You don't have to save face."_ Was all she said before going back to collecting evidence.

It hurt him to see her so hurt. And to know that he is the reason behind it irked him to no avail. He wasn't used to being the bad guy, but that's exactly what he was as far as Calleigh was concerned. This wasn't what he wanted out of their relationship. Even after Jesse, she thanked him for being there, but any attempt at physical contact was hushed. She didn't even want him to worry after her.

"You called H?" Eric walks thru the door, concern etched all over his face.

"Yea, as you know, Esteban was spotted jogging in the area of the murder this morning." Horatio starts off small, aware of Eric's anger issues. "There's a marathon tomorrow in the area, he could easily say a that he's training." Horatio smiles at his brother's cleverness.

"He already has brother. But I don't like the way this feels. Every victim of the Taunter we've found to date, except for that mass grave, have all resembled Calleigh. Then here's this murder not even five minutes away from her place." Eric noticeably bristles at the thought. "I checked her house, nothing out of the ordinary, except when I left. He was driving by her place as I locked the door. Could you do me a favor and keep an eye out for her?"

Eric's head shakes head slowly. "Maybe I could've a year back, but she's blocked even me out since then. We aren't even sleeping around with each other truthfully. But I will be on the lookout. We do still talk." Horatio nods happily. He really hasn't kept up tabs with her in a very long time it seems. Looking away from each other, they felt the air leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can behave Abuelo, trust me." Esteban smirked at the older man across a desk.

Chief Reynaldo Rayaz sits irked by the younger man's bravado. The thought of letting his Bullet Girl go was tough. She drove this lab as far as he was concerned. Behaving as the checks and balances between Caine's antics. Well respected, and heavily sought after by both the legal and illegal sectors, the Chief knows that she's too valuable to just hand over to anyone. And many a criminal leader have put in bids for possession of her, but he hasn't faltered.

So imagine his surprise when his partner, none other than Vina Navarro herself, approached him about the debt amounted over the Cruz bust months ago. Caine and his team managed to get the upper hand despite his best efforts to thwart them. They took down over $80 million on their seizure of drugs and girls. Stealing that back proved impossible as Caine has kept a closer eye on chain of command since Stetler got caught years back. Even then, $80 million was nothing when Calleigh was involved.

But he could only groan when Vina unearthed a favor he owed her from over three decades ago. Save someone's life once, and it comes back to haunt them. That woman is going to be the death of him.

He suddenly realizes that he hasn't answered back his newly adopted grandson. "I highly suggest you do. It's going to be hard to explain the appearance of freshly killed toy when the killer has already been 'brought' to justice" shaking his head he further explains. "You got surveillance put on you. I suggest you get your toys prepped for the next week." The man nods his head.

"We have everything in place. I'm sure gonna miss Leigh though. A whole week without seeing her? That's gonna be tough." Esteban fixes the Chief with a hard stare. "What if she gets lonely while I'm gone?" Rayaz bellows.

"If she hasn't missed you by now, then she won't miss you next week. Besides, absence makes the heart grow ever fonder." The younger man, ignorant to romance and the likes, takes his advice without a huff. This was going a lot better than he first expected.

Esteban can be volatile and rash when certain times come. But for all he was worth, he had a strong Prince complex. Since he was young, he's always dreamed of having a relationship with his wife that mirrored his father and late mother. Vina and him always recounted stories of a five year old "Bunny"stopped at the side of his mothers hospital bed. The small child was fixed at the spot, unable to move. She died not long before they walked in, with her son by her side. They couldn't imagine how that could affect a small child.

They all immediately saw the difference in him, like night and day. He's watched the boy grow from being small, quiet, to himself and shy into the man before him and Reynaldo could honestly say that his mother's death affected him majorly. Seeing him actually want to pursue a woman romantically was beyond interesting. He trusts that Esteban will treat Calleigh as he said he would. Diego and Carmen were a force to be reckoned with, their relationship was very whimsical and fairy tale like. Esteban has always stated he wanted love like that… if it were possible.

"Wait…what are your plans for her? Other than marriage of course." Esteban looks on with a blank expression before coming to his senses.

"She can work if she wants to. None of her corrupting evidence either, I don't want her giving up her integrity just because we're married. I understand she's going to be upset, but I'm not going to rush her at all. This is new to me too. We're both gonna have to take this slowly."

"I suppose I'll accept this bid for her. Your grandmother pulled out all the stops, even called in a favor." Esteban's eyebrows shoots up.

"She told me she was saving that for something special."

"You finding the love of your life is something special. She still has that favor by the way. I've practically helped raise you. There have been many a night that your Abuela and I have spoke on forcing you to marry anyway. The Cruz bust is enough for me to consider using her as collateral." The younger man brightens up immediately. "Gracias Abuelo." His voice is soft and very much in shock. "Of course Esteban. I want to see you happy, hell I want soon to be Navarro to be happy too. This place is starting to drag her down. Now get out my office before people start talking."

Esteban left the office in a happy mood. All he has to do is clean up this "little" mess he made with the Miami Taunter stunt. He did suppose all this trouble started from him becoming bored and wanting to branch out to different things. It shouldn't be too hard to pin other people for his crimes. Besides, there have been some troublesome acquaintances in his company lately that he had to rid himself of anyway.

Deep in thought he almost misses the voice asking for him to hold the elevator. Low and behold, here comes Calleigh clearly in a rush, she eyes him as she pushes the button for what he assumes is to parking. "Horatio dragged you in here for another interview?" He notes that she isn't aware of most of the large amount of hassling being done by her boss. "Fifth one in a week." He shrugs his shoulder at her incredulous look. "It's fine, I own my own business fortunately. Doesn't necessarily needs me there to run, you know?" She gives him a smile before the elevator jerks to a stop. He bristles, closed spaces weren't his favorite place to be.  
"They're doing construction, sometimes they steal power from the elevators. Don't worry, it wont be more than 15minutes." She leans against the wall casually, having been used to this occurrence. Hopefully she hasn't picked up on his nervousness. With his nerves out of whack, he wasn't too sure on her state of mind. _Is this a fake interrogation or just a friendly interaction? I already have to deal with being stuck in this contraption. I don't want anymore bullshit today. Especially from her._ Following her lead, he leans against the wall opposite of her, the vanilla scent mixing with his own tropical one. He takes a deep breathe, trying to keep his cool. "You don't like tight spaces?" Her voice is light and full of concern. _I'm touched._ "Only when I get stuck in them. I'm surprised I'm not pacing right now." While he did t want to appear weak, being in such close quarters with her and not being able to escape was causing him to sweat.

She offers a small smile before standing in front of him. Their eyes meet and he watches the emerald darken to a jade. He licks his lips, surprised by the sudden dryness. "I need you to take deep breathes. You're starting to hyperventilate. We're going to be fine, they'll just start the power over again okay?" He never broke eye contact as he nodded his head. Each breathe caused her scent to pervade his senses, he started getting dizzy.

"You're not afraid?"he asks suddenly making her look up at his question, baffled. "Why would I be? This is the fourth time this week I've gotten stuck in here. I might just pack an overnight bag one day just in case I'm ever _seriously_ stuck in here."

He shrugs off her answer, not wanting to focus on their current predicament. "Those other times you weren't sitting in a stuck elevator with an accused serial killer with a body count of nine. Most of the staff look at me if I were a roach." He looks down a bit hurt by her reception of him so far. "I guess I'm part of the small majority that looks at you like a human then. It'll get better hopefully. If only you weren't so closely connected to the newest set of victims. Maybe then you'll gather some less malicious looks." Her side eye let him know she is being facetious, and he laughs.

"Other people just stare me down, like they know what I do in my free time."

"What do you do in your free time?" Her response caught him off guard and he found himself laughing nervously. She lets out a chuckle, a nervous one too, but a chuckle nonetheless. She puts in her own activities. "I don't do much really, jog, eat, shoot, read..." Her big green eyes shine in her impatience and he gets the clue. Anything is better than being stuck in this contraption.

"The same I guess. Except I don't shoot. I enjoy charity work..." her laugh came from her chest, and he felt himself go calm. _What a beautiful sound._ "You don't have to list all that you know. That's all public. I mean other than..."

"…torturing women to death?" He snides. She gave him a grave look before shaking her head "Innocent until proven guilty. It is highly probable that these women have ties to you and your clinics, but it still looks fishy seeing another clue lead to you." Her voice is neutral but he can see the fire behind her emerald eyes.

"I've come to discover that, I cant help that he hunts in my clinic areas. But I trust you to find the truth and when the real killer is caught, I want to take you out to dinner. And I'm not accepting any no's or maybe's." He tries to keep his face stuck in the charming smile he snuck on, but his nerves gets the better of him and he falters. "After the case is closed I'm celebrating with my coworkers." She snorts.

"And after? And I mean anytime after that, I'll wait for you to come to your senses." Her head tilts in a comical way, hair falling in a curtain. "That's. Sweet. I'll uh I'll let you know. I have to think that over _**after**_ you're name's been cleared." The elevator jerks back to life. He looks her over again before speaking "And what do you think now?" He was scared for her answer. And he doesn't like how it feels.

She looks him in the eye before speaking honestly. "You know more than you're letting on, I know you do. But nothing is as it appears, but I'm good at my job for a reason. Hopefully my gut is wrong, have a good day." She leaves the space in a huff.

He takes a deep breath, her scent in the air for him to take in. He calms himself before finally picking up on the prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Looking up, he catches none other than Lieutenant staring him down. The hate and anger he felt being sent by the man gave Esteban a slight start. _I already have to deal with no Leigh for a week, now I have this ginger in my business, AND surveillance is being put on me. No more playing for a while I guess._ Fixing his face, Esteban refuses to react to the older man. He put his head down to no one.

The elevator doors close and he lets out his breath. He couldn't wait to wipe out that fucker. But knowing that acquiring Calleigh automatically puts him at a greater advantage, especially if they're able to keep it a secret for as long as possible. What a trump card that would be. Her loyalties will soon be with him and that's something that even the great Lieutenant didn't have now.

Calleigh didn't expect any of that to happen. Looking back at the closed elevator doors, she couldn't shake the way her body reacted to him in such close proximity. _Something about the way he smells, makes me.._ she could feel her blush start in her cheeks. Unable to look Horatio in the eye, she makes a beeline to the Hummer door.

He was quiet as the left for the crime scene.

But she could feel his eyes, as they hit a red light before the freeway. Turning towards her boss she lets him know she knows he's watching her. "What did he say to you in the elevator?" She eyes the older man warily before his cough brings her back to reality. Shaking her head, she tried to shake him off. "Nothing. We were only stuck for around five minutes."

Horatio nods before turning back to looking at the road. "I don't want you alone with him." She jerks her head towards him. "Why would I be alone with him?" She watches as his chest rise and fall slowly. "I don't like the way he looks at you, or even speaks of you. He's giving me intense vibes." She huffs at his answer.

"Maybe, maybe not. He hasn't mentioned anything about the killings."

"So you have spoken to him?"

"Yes, but when I tried to get information out of him he just…"she didn't want to tell Horatio that Esteban's been flirting with her. Judging by his reaction now, she knew that Horatio wouldn't be the _happiest_ man on earth. Because if he asks her why she's engaging in such conversation he'd put an end to it.

Seeing Horatio constantly go after every bad guy was taxing on her soul. Having to cover for him doing it was hell. She was happy she convinced Walter to bait O'Shay, because the latter was on her ass even more now as of late. Scott and her were on first name basis and despite their public front, she's been gravitating towards his point of view. They shared many private lunches and dinners, him mostly prying information over cases from her lips. She felt Horatio was slipping, and knew it couldn't possibly be good for the lab. She expressed her fears to Scott, carefully leaving out any harmful information(not that she was privy to them anyway).

And as much as she wanted to deny it, she was attracted to Esteban. Something about him made her want him. His constant presence began to invade her late night dreams. She'd wake up the next morning highly aroused and in need of a cold shower. The dreams seemed so real too, like all she had to do is reach out and she could touch him. This put her on edge already, and having him so close to her person aroused both fear and… other things in her body.

"You okay ma'am? You sure you guys didn't talk about anything important?" She's jerked out of her reverie. Looking at his ever patient face she allows for her thoughts to be aired out. "He told me everyone treats him like he's been proven to be the killer. Maybe we're putting too much pressure on him"

"He murdered nine women so far Calleigh. I highly doubt he can't handle the pressure." She shakes her head harder this time. "I mean if we keep adding pressure, everything is going to explode around us. And we all know there is no such thing as a completely controlled explosion. I want to catch the Taunter too. But not at the expense of the city. He's got enough power to pull a stunt like double jeopardy. Lets not make it easier for him by rushing it. He'll slip, unfortunately another woman might be hurt, but he'll slip up." Horatio nods his head at her.

He was still not convinced she told him the whole truth, but Calleigh didn't care. Some voice in the back of her head is telling her to keep anything Esteban says to her quiet. Even if the doctor was the Taunter, she didn't feel any ounce of fear towards him. When he asked her whether or not she was scared, she didn't lie to him. Something in her gut told her that she was safe around him. Despite his overall creepy nature, she felt that she was in no way going to be harmed in his presence.

She had no idea **why** she felt this way, she just does. Maybe she should take up his offer for dinner, if only to figure out the man. Looking over at Horatio, she nixed that idea before it could set. Even if they were strapped for evidence, Horatio wouldn't want her to risk her life like that.

Sighing, she settles down. Despite not having enough sleep the night before, they were all required to work off duty in order to cover Esteban this marathon weekend.

Something told her this weekend was going to be very stressful.


	9. Chapter 9

The amount of anger that Horatio possessed scared Calleigh. The case today was not one any of them could've predicted.

Esteban managed to slip thru the cracks with **very** clever tricks… according to him. Calleigh on the other hand figured something like this was going to happen. The Navarro's could easily shift an event in their favor despite having most of the odds stacked against them. Looking at her Lieutenant now, she didn't even want to walk past him. He however, had other plans in regards to her. "You sure he didn't let anything slip during your time together?" She could only jerk her head back in surprise. _When did we spend time together? Does he mean the elevator?_

Eric only could stare, as he was right behind his brother. "What do you mean time together?" She gave him a small enough shrug that she hoped Horatio couldn't catch onto. "The time she spent stuck in the elevators in HQ with him, I mean that time ma'am." She could feel the hostility radiating off of him, and she takes a step back. "I told you, he said nothing except that he didn't like how everyone looked at him as he was already guilty." Horatio obviously didn't like that answer. "So why were you so lost in thought? He must've said **something** that could've tipped you off." She felt like she was on the opposite end of the interrogation table.

"He didn't Horatio. I asked him what he did in his free time, and he gave up nothing. Just everything we knew already." The older man cocks his head in the way that he knows when whomever it is he was speaking to wasn't telling the whole truth. "And that's all? What about at the crime scene by your house? Did he say anything else?" She thinks back to him "saddened" over the fact that they didn't meet during better circumstances, but she wasn't too sure Horatio would appreciate that sentiment.

"He was upset becau…"she didn't know how to continue. She looks to Eric who was demanding an answer from her as well, she felt the blush rise to her cheeks, one he picked up on. The blush that starts in her chest and travels up always indicated her embarrassment over a more intimate detail. "Because what Calleigh" looking at her ex, she could tell he's pissed.

"Because we couldn't bump into each other under better circumstances." She let the last part out in a whisper. The gasp that came from them both surprised her. "Is this the only remark he's made to you in that nature?" She shakes her head to the red haired man. "The elevator?" She nods her head again.

"He keeps trying to convince me to go out to dinner with him. I told him I couldn't do that while he was a suspect in the murder investigation." Horatio nods his head, satisfied with her answer… for now. Eric however didn't like her response at all. She could see his nostrils flare in their characteristic way.

"And you think letting him down easy is somehow going to keep him at bay? What's stopping him now from approaching you?" She would've been touched by his concern, if it hadn't been laced in anger. She herself felt the anger rise within her. "If he did, it's up to me to decide how to handle it and him." Eric steps right into her face "And if he doesn't accept your no?"

She scoffs, unwittingly letting herself slip "He's not going to do anything."

"And how would you know that?" Horatio's voice is skeptical, but the edginess in his voice infuriates Calleigh. "Have a good day guys. " She made sure to keep a good enough distance between the pair, because the way they startled back let her know she struck a chord. In an instance she decides to leave the team's celebratory dinner for a glass of wine.

Esteban walked thru her bedroom door silently. He thought of everything he could to try and indoctrinate her into the family. He suddenly stops, _I sound like a cult leader._ Laughing at himself, he makes his way to the bed. His footfalls made nary a sound, he plants his bag down carefully.

Beneath them, laid out were soft fabric handcuffs used to restrain patients. He isn't planning on using them, but definitely wanted them just in case. The anticipation almost made him slip up, but eyeing the glass of wine, he's aware that she's a little past tipsy, so this should be simpler. "Mi amor, wake up" _maybe I shouldn't have taken a shot every time she took a sip._

Her groan rips thru the air, and he felt the air shift. Her eyes blink lazily open before focusing on him. He half expected her to slap him, which is why he removed all her weapons from hands reach. "Esteban?" Her voice wasn't full of fear, she was more surprised. "Hello there wife of mine." She sits up in her bed seemingly relieved of waking up in her house. "How did you get in?" He held up a set of keys. With a look that almost mirrored disgust, she pinches herself.

"How do you know where I live?" She sets her glazed eyes on his guilty form.

"Abuelo gave me your address." She snaps her head up at him, emerald eyes questioning his words. "Chief Rayaz, I came to him over a year ago actually wanting to let him know I had interest in you."

"The Chief is in on this too? And what exactly is…" she motions between the two of them. "This?"

He lets out a laugh, _she certainly is intriguing_. "You see, the crime world and police departments always had a little agreement. If the Mala Noche operates within an undesignated area, they have to pay compensation for whatever they made. It keeps everyone in check you know. MDPD isn't immune to this either. They pay compensation for whatever your Lieutenant fucks up, and we pay compensation for whatever harm is done. Your boss… his bust of the Cruz ring set us back quite a lot." She interjects "MDPD is dirty? Huh? How much did you lose from the Cruz bust? He never once folded you know. He insisted he handled everything even though the evidence said otherwise."

"Yea, as you're going to learn, having the last name Navarro comes with great respect more than fear. But the fear is still there of course. Cruz knew better than to double cross us. But that's a tangent. Horatio disrupted over $80 million when he took the ring down the way he did." Calleigh thinks back to the day Horatio got a judge on vacation to sign the warrant. The Chief kept stalling and while Calleigh found that weird, she had no alarm bells go off. "So Horatio put us $80 million in debt?"

He shakes his head. "We allow for you guys to take the cheap stuff to be honest. But never anything past $25mil in revenue. No one had time to even pack up before SWAT descended on us like flies to shit. Papi and Abuela wanted the money back **before** I made my absolute decision to have you. But now, they can easily part ways with it. Abuelo was none too hap…."

"You guys passed up $80 mil for me?" He looks at her for a second. "Well… yes. We passed up on $80 mil because I wanted you and the Chief knew he had no more bargaining chips. He's known of my interest towards you for a while now and when Abuela approached him after I approached her, they decided to forgive and forget. It also helps that we own the land MDPD sits on too." He takes in her pursed lips and scrunched eyebrows. The blush in her cheeks and filmy eyes were the only indicator that she was still intoxicated. "You okay?"

"I'm a few shots away from drunk honestly. The common sense part of my brain is telling me to shoot you." He chuckles "Your intoxicated, not like you can aim. That and it's pretty hard to shoot someone when they remove the bullets out of the guns, and hid the knives as well."

Her eye roll made him laugh. "I'm being used as collateral."

"No mi amor, this would've still happened had the Cruz bust gone down the 'legal' way. Granted your Lieutenant does Have many people eyeing you as collateral. They know that he'll be more affected if 'his people' were hurt."

"he'd come after anyone who touches the team, and while back then I could guarantee

That you'd end up in prison, banged up but in lock up." She offers. "And now?" He looks on expectingly. She looks down and twiddles her thumb. "I don't know. He isn't the same person I knew. He could end up killing you."

"He did threaten me the other day too. I was passing by on my way home after that body was discovered, and he was coming out of our house." She pops up angry.

"He was here? Why?" He felt his heart squeeze at the fire that ignited behind her eyes. She looks on expectingly. "I'm not sure baby. He was locking your door as I drove by. After coaxing me out the car he mistakingly revealed your address by telling me to stay away form you." She gave him a look of complete disgust. "What? I'm fairly certain I can make my own decisions for myself. He threatened your life if you came near me?"

"Yes Leigh. His words I believe were 'she doesn't want anything to do with you', and if I touch you he'd 'end me'." her shaking head was enough to let him know she was way past irked.

"Yea, I told him that it was up to you on whether or not you want me in your company."

"But it's not like I have a choice in that matter either huh?" He gave her a sorrowful look.

"The primitive part of me was just going to drug and kidnap you away to Cuba during the labs reconstruction next week, but I figured you'd be uncooperative. I knew that if I hadn't claimed you, there was a chance you'd get scooped up by someone else" Her head nod was enough let Esteban know things are going smoothly. "I don't want you to hate me, not when we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

"Are you the Miami Taunter?" her question made him look up damn near snapping his neck in half. He gives her a guilty smile while shaking his head "Not anymore, I figured if I started doing all that again, you guys would know the real killer wasn't caught. I do plan on playing with my toys still."

She pulled her legs up to her chest. "Why aren't I afraid? I should be shouldn't I?" Her breathing picked up and he reached for her, she flinched away from him. "Relax mi amor, I will never hurt you, and you know that. That's why you aren't scared. Ive been spending nights with you for months now."

"Those weren't dreams then huh?" Her voice is shaky and he can see her tears start to form. "No baby, they weren't. I knew you wouldn't like finding this out, so I decided to stop, that's why I'm here tonight. I could've drugged you like usual, but I'm tired of you barely being coherent. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm going to have to force you into submission. But I don't think so."

Calleigh begins to search for something, what it is he isn't sure. "You've been sneaking into my house, drugging and molesting me." She is being very frank, it wasn't a question, but he appreciates it.

"Yea, sorry there, I couldn't resist myself." Her entire body shifted to him, unable to keep her snide look to herself. Esteban found himself asking,

"Why are you so calm right now? I never expected you to be this relaxed"he couldn't believe his luck, here she is being incredibly… reasonable.

"I haven't had anything to live for for a while now, you know. I've been going along with other peoples dreams and aspirations. Nothing surprises me anymore anyway, not with the way Horatio's been. Had I been a tad bit sober, maybe I'd try to run, but its pointless. Guess I'm just flowing in the breeze like a leaf. Nothing makes me happy anymore, just more and more disappointment and letdown. I'm not going to end up on your surgical table in a damp warehouse, am I?" She eyes him curiously, he can see the fear swimming in her deep polls and he smiles softly.

"Never. I want you as my wife. Husband's provide for their wives as you know. And part of that includes providing you with a safe environment and a place that you feel comfortable in."

She starts at his sentence letting out a surprised laugh. "How thoughtful of you"

His face turns hopeful at her simple words. _This is going better than I thought it would._

"Horatio didn't tell me he stopped by. I still cant believe it." She lets out in a scoff.

"I never plan on lying to. And I haven't yet." Her eyes turn to him, quizzical.

"Do you have more victims out there? And can I do anything to stop you?"

"Yes and kinda. I have a pretty high count, even though I never really did keep score. You're most definitely going to slow me down considerably. I crave your presence more than I can do for playing. That's never happened to me before. When I'm with you I feel a little more human."

"So the more time we stay together, the less you'll kill?" She seems to have reached some sort of decision in regards to how she's going to deal with him.

"Only exception is if it's for business, but yea. I can't see myself playing when I have you to go home to. Being completely honest, I will still get the urge here and there, but nothing compared to before. That man in the park is an example."

"You killed him? So that smack you were talking at the crime scene… you're very convincing." She shakes her head at an inner thought.

Esteban makes a move towards her further, gathering her in his arms. "You smell good, and familiar." her voice is blowing breaths on his neck as she . "People can remember a memory just from smell. I figured it would be easier to be around me if you recognized me on a more subconscious level."

Her head nodded again and he picks them up off the bed. She wiggles out of his arms and looks to him in question. Holding his hand out he lets her know "We're going home. Sunday's are the best don't have to eat breakfast but family dinners are always fun. That and Abuela is going to be here too, it'll be good to spend this time to acclimate yourself to everyone without feeling too crowded."

She reaches for his hand after a moments hesitation. Following him out of her house, she comes face to face with his car in her driveway. With a little push she steps up to the side door. Esteban lets out a deep breath the minute she willingly popped the door open and steps inside. Following suit, he heads for the driver seat intent on heading home without incident.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow!" She eyes the Cuban inspired colors and design of the mansion and estate as much as she could in the dark before catching up to his long legs. Inside, the open mansion with high ceilings and grand things she couldn't describe were being taken in by her large emerald eyes. She could feel his eyes unashamedly staring her down, her blush making its way across her face. His moment of peace is broken by a call from his work phone. Answering begrudgingly, he steps away to speak.

"Mi hijo, you're back a lot earlier than usual." Calleigh turns to look at Diego coming in from who knows where, just as confused as she is. She hears footsteps coming from behind her "Papi! I have to look up these numbers. Can you fill her in on anything I missed? I'll be right back love."

Diego carts her off to the garden area outside, there she's met with…"Chief Rayaz or no. Abuelo?" While her voice was humorous but she really has no idea what's happening. She knew Esteban would be getting these calls being as he is a doctor, but she expected to at least be able to settle down before meeting the family.

The Chief smiles warmly, something that she was used to. As much as he was imposing, with a frame of 6"3' and a commanding voice, he was surprisingly a big softie. "Little one hello… may I ask what's going on? You weren't supposed to be here for another week." The men look at her expectingly, she was nervous however. "Your Abuelo asked you a question bebe."

Whipping around quickly, she failed to notice the woman creep up behind her. Nervously she forces herself to respond "Uhm, Esteban came to me earlier tonight. He told me that I've been given as collateral for the Cruz bust, which is just an excuse for you guys because he was going to claim me anyway." With a shrug she takes a look around the fire pit, choosing to settle down on the couch next to Diego. He wraps his arm around her frame and gives her a loving embrace.

"I'm Vina Navarro, but you may call me Abuela." Obviously she's heard of him. Diego having a chair in City Hall, and practically owned every square inch of Miami, gives contributions that primarily keep the lab doors open. But the woman sitting next to him, ( _your Abuela nuevo_ ) she's never recalled hearing her name before. Clearly they're related and it was even clearer that she was the eldest of the two. Her breath picked up as Vina began to speak. "Your Lieutenant has taken a liking to my fine grandson." Calleigh couldn't hide her surprise. This was not how she imagined spending her Sunday morning. She was hoping they weren't asking for favors, she was fresh out of them.

Looking back into her eyes the Chief begins. "I'm sorry you have to go thru this. I've tried to keep you as far as possible, but your Lieutenant's antics lately have my hands tied." Calleigh's confused face meets the eyes of the elder man. "Horatio can be… insistent." Her tone was soft, unable to break the upbeat mood. Vina lets out a guttural laugh. "If disrupting an 80 million dollar business, harassing my family, and unashamedly slandering my grandson is insistent then yes. He is." Calleigh could only remain silent, having no idea where the Navarro's were going."Now, instead of being crass and cutting funding to the lab we were seeking a different form of repayment."

Calleigh turns to the Chief who offers a smile before picking up. "I've always had to keep you at arm's length when it came to keeping the peace. Horatio has done a fine job with keeping order in the city, but in the same breath he's been causing damn near irreversible damage.

"It's my job to keep everyone in the Miami crime business in line with a certain status quo, and when Horatio goes all out, the scale starts to tip. Many are done with the cash payouts, or territory. The latest stint in the Lieutenant's legacy was the ring bust a few months ago. You remember?" Calleigh nods her head. "He knew inciting the anger of the Navarro's is far worse than any amount of prison time." Calleigh gave the trio a pointed look. Just what the hell did she get herself into?

Diego turns to look her in the eye, having been seated directly next to her. "We lost out on _a lot_ of money. At first we demanded monetary retribution but upon recent events we were inclined to another payment. My son has taken a liking to you, more than a crush I'd say. He's been walking around the house like a lovesick puppy. He's been asking for access to you for months now. And what a better payment?"

"Yea, he told me. I don't like it at all. But it's not like I have a choice either way. Better to make the most out of it right? He told me he doesn't plan on hurtin.." Diego turns her torso towards him, eyes set ablaze. "None of us are going to hurt you. If Esteban is rough with you then you come straight to me. He's gentle really, but I'm concerned he might be too excited to realize that he may be doing more harm than good. He's going to be very persistent as you guys settle down together. I'd really hate for you to end up being unhappy and tortured."

Calleigh shakes her head, the night finally catching up to her. _Did I really just get in the car with a confirmed serial killer because I'm bored?_ She suddenly hears Diego's words and she sets her eyes at the trio.

"I'm not some object that can be moved at the will of other people. I have my own life. " She was mortified beyond belief. _What the fuck is going on?_ Thinking only afforded her to discover that she was becoming lightheaded.

"Calleigh, I tried to keep you as far as possible from such affairs, but the Lieutenant's antics have finally come to bite him in the ass." Calleigh turned furious eyes towards the Chief. "So why do I have to suffer? I've been distancing myself away from him for this very reason. I don't want to be his repentance." The Chief gives her a sorrowful shake of his head, Diego continues. "You're in no way going to 'suffer' Bebe. I just told you my son has a crush on you. We're not demanding your head, he wants your hand." Ignoring the Navarros she fixes the Chief with another glare.

"And you're okay with this? Selling me to these… these… people? Why should I have to pay for another man's sin? Why not take Horatio?" Her breathing picks up, at this point she was unable to properly control her emotions. Despite the obvious situation she's finding herself in, she can't comprehend **what** exactly was going on.

"Horatio is a stickler for corporeal punishment. He's lived his life bearing the pain of others Bebe. The only way to get to him is to get to his team. Fortunately for you, the great Lieutenant managed to piss **us** off. Many people have their eyes on you." Vina's voice was direct. They weren't messing with her. This was actually happening. To her of all people. Hasn't she suffered enough?

"I owed Vina a favor anyway, last year….. Esteban just happened to put in his claim for you at the right time. This isn't negotiable Calleigh. You're staying with them. I see you and Esteban hit it off pretty well anyway." She nodded her head. It wasn't that she minded being with him, it's the fact that she's being forced to. "And if I refuse?" They all shook their head. "You don't actually have a choice mi hija. But trust us, we're not going to do you any harm." She felt her world close in.

The Chief speaks up "You're part of the family now. As much as I regret it, you've been offered as collateral for Caine's indiscretions. I understand completely. If you at any time feel overwhelmed, come see me in my office okay?" She nods blankly. The hand she didn't know was at her back pressed harder, massaging away at her confused state. "I am my own person." Diego pulls her closer to him, planting kisses to the top of her head before continuing. "We know bebe, trust us.

"Horatio's been untouched for too long. Only, he internalizes his own pain, so torture is out of the question. But get to one of his people, and he's a different man. The Russians and Mala Noche know that. They've had their eyes on you recently. But the Chief let anyone and everyone know that his seal of approval is necessary. Not everyone can go about and lay claim to you. But having cost us millions in revenue since early last year, he had to make an exception" her eyes widened at his statement.

"What's going to happen to me?" She felt the fear creeping up on her. "Nothing. You can work if you still want. We just ask that you behave yourself" she scoffs "Behave myself?" "Yea, any whisper my way about anything that transpires in our presence will result in punishment." "What type of punishment?" She asks, curiosity dripping from each word. "Esteban's never felt like this before with another person. Ever. It's interesting. So I really don't know what he's thinking, or how he's going to react." Calleigh had the sense to nod her head. "What are you thinking?" Asks Vina.

She refused to give her a verbal answer, choosing to look down instead of in her face. Diego jerks her head up. "Bebe, you're part of the elite now, you look down to no one. Except your husband of course."

"I just want to lay down. I have to think about this more." Diego pulls her even closer and runs his hands up and down her side. "This may seem like a lot, but I guarantee you will be alright. We'll take good care of you." Her tears seep thru his shirt and his heart skips a beat. "Let's celebrate huh? You just ended a very hectic case, then we'll speak more on it Bebe." She turns teary eyes to Diego "Okay."

Esteban makes his way across, his smile growing larger when their eyes met. She felt the blush spread across her cheek as he approached. "You okay?" His concerned look made her feel like Diego's words were true. Maybe Esteban really is intent on being a good husband to her. _Or no_ , _I got in a car with a self proclaimed serial killer going to an unknown destination… because I'm tired of fighting._

"Tired" She shrugs her shoulder before making space for her _shudder_ husband. With a look to his father he scoops her up and carries her off in the distance. "Be gentle mi hijo, don't you dare scare her away!" Calleigh didn't know how to feel, she should feel fear or regret. But the only thing she could focus on is her nervous breathing. "Off to bed with the both of us I'd say. We can celebrate tomorrow." He brings her to a separate townhouse and carries her up steps to the bedroom.

"We can tour the estate tomorrow. Unfortunately I'm aware of just how tired you are." The bed felt incredibly comfortable, and she just about moaned as the sheets were pulled over her body. Rolling over she comes face to face with what she hopes isn't her oppressor. His face was content, like everything in his life has come to fruition. "You sure you won't try to run away in the middle of the night?" His profile fell like a child who lost his candy. She could only laugh, "No, I don't even know where I am right now. But I'm glad I have the means to." And just as he moves closer to her, a familiar ringtone meets their ear. She jumped up at the sound, she knew that ringtone.

Esteban reaches for her phone and she retreats from his form. "Babe? Whats…" his voice trails off as he looks at the person on the other end of the phone. "Here, it's better if you answer." She reluctantly brings the phone to her ear.

"Hey Eric, what's up?" She tries to keep her voice neutral. "Hey, I just wanted to catch up with you, you didn't meet us at the bar." With a sigh, she runs her hand thru her hair, biting her lip in frustration. "Yea, I wasn't in the mood for that. I just wanted some quiet time." She's met with silence on the other end. "Querida, I'm sorry for earlier." Looking at Esteban she folds in on herself. "You and Horatio felt like voicing your opinion and that's fine. There's nothing to talk about." Esteban makes his way to her, pulling her onto his lap. She would've tensed had it not been for the calm environment. She puts her phone on speaker. "We're just looking out for you Calleigh. Horatio says Esteban has been voicing his interest in you for a while now. He's voiced them to you too. Popping up at crime scenes and being tied to how many murders now? We all know he's the Taunter, but his pockets run deeper than his mouth. Of course we're going to worry about you." She rolls her eyes and sighs heavier.

"You guys have every right to want to protect me, but maybe I don't need the protection." She turns to look up at the man she and Eric were currently arguing over, feeling guiltier the more seconds pass. "Just make sure you keep an eye out, you know we care about you." She felt tears come to her eyes. "I.. I will. See ya." She hangs up with a huff.

Calleigh can feel the eyes on the top of her head, turning, she gives him a small smile. "Why tears baby?" She shuffles in his lap, facing him. "When… when I shot Eric a few years back, I overheard Horatio confessing fears to him while he was unconscious." She never told anyone about the exchange, afraid she'd cry if she did. And she was right. "What else? I doubt you're near tears because of that." _Damn him, how the hell does he know?_

"He said that Eric is the only family he has left, and that he was alone. But I've been there for him the whole time too. For years, even though I've helped him thru so much. After Horatio married Marisol, it's like nothing and no one else mattered to him. Especially after she died, he closed himself off from everyone. After I got kidnapped, he didn't even see me." Esteban's eyes widened in surprise. "The way he threatened me a while back, I could've sworn he was more involved with you. He did seem concerned for you"

She lets out a dry chuckle. "I'm convinced that just like the city, Horatio feels like he owns me. He hasn't been himself as of late, I don't even recognize him anymore. Scott comes around more so than Horatio, and as much as I _used_ to hate him, I've come to see him as a person to go to."

Calleigh knew she was going to cry, between the current situation and her cups of wine, it was inevitable. But unlike her usual nights where she cries into her pillow, Esteban brings her in for a hug holding her close to his chest. It felt good to finally be able too just let it go. Her sobs were muffled slightly, but she didn't care. "Better out than in Leigh, I'm here for you."

This is wrong, she shouldn't be finding comfort in such a man as he. But she couldn't deny the way her heart swelled at Esteban's sincerity. To say she is still confused is an understatement. The only thing she's sure of is that she was enjoying being held.

She could make light of recent circumstances, she after all didn't have a choice but to. And she'd rather try to be happy than constantly be in misery because she's acting out.

"Esteban?" He pulls her off of his chest and looks her in the eye. "Yea?"

"When you go out to… play?" He nods his head.

"Can you let me know. I don't want to be scared all the time. That and I need to know that the victim the team and I are currently seeking justice for is not one of yours. It'll make me feel better knowing that at least that body isn't your doing." He looks her straight in her eyes, the moonlight bouncing off his brown orbs."And if the victim is one of mine?" She startles a bit before regaining her composure "I'll be better able to prepare myself, it's not just me I have to convince that I'm fine. It's the team too. They're already going to know I'm not my usual self, it's going to be easier so please just let me know please?" He could hear the panic behind her voice. "Of course Leigh. Let's get some sleep"

They settle down, spooning with one another. Calleigh wasn't sure whether or not she should get comfortable. It mustn't be comfortable for Esteban if she was tense, and she didn't want them to get off on a bad foot. She can't imagine being "stuck"in a hopeless and miserable marriage. She'd take a more positive view, if keeping him content is all he needs to slow down considerably, she'll take it. He made it obvious that he won't ignore his urges and that he has more bodies out there.

"And look at it this way mi amor. He might think he owns you. But you know who really does don't you." It wasn't a question either. She nods slightly "Yea, I do. You do know that I am _very_ independent right? I don't want you doing too much."

His laugh blows her hair in her face "Trust me I know babe. I'm really just here to make life easier for you you know. As your dearly beloved I'm here to take the stress away from your day, keep you grounded and that sort of stuff. I don't want you to feel smothered but you do need to realize that you no longer _have_ to. Besides if you need any financial help you don't even have to ask, you're getting a split of our percentage of stocks now anyway."

"Don't say stuff like that at such a time. I have way too much on my mind right now. Have a good night." He kisses the back of her head and snuggles in. His deep breathing matches her own as they settle in for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio overlooked the case files of the ten victims all matching the Taunter's MO the entire weekend. And even on this fresh work day Taunter free, he found himself still heavily conflicted. The victims in the mass grave were unlike the the last three, those women never had their loved ones taunted. They were just thrown in their final resting place. _Why change your MO Esteban? Were you bored? Needed some excitement?_ The young man certainly brought a lot of heat his way by announcing his recent activities, he could've gotten away with more had he not. The attention turned positive by the end of it, but Horatio knew better. The Navarro's managed to slip right thru the cracks in the team.

They had a large amount of circumstantial evidence built up against what appears to be a saint to society. But that snake has announced its presence to him already. It was Esteban's voice on the other end of the line when he called Angela Olsen's phone, and Natalia has witnessed the killer's aura in person when he was first arrested. These poor women died at the hands of an animal. There's no possible way that these were the **only** victims. Realistically, statistically, and rationally speaking, Esteban's kill count must be in the dozens if not the tens. He's been training and running for years now, just how recently did he begin killing? The man's been virtually untouched until recently an _d_ _just how far back is recent?_ And by the way Diego so readily came for his son's side told Horatio that this was supported parentally as well.

But what haunts him the most is the sight of Calleigh's battered body in a ditch out in the Everglades. Her eyes sewn shut after being forcibly removed from her. As much as he didn't want to say it, she's the glue that holds the team all together. Her presence not only brings respect from her colleagues but admiration as well. They felt at ease around her and Horatio doubts he'd be able to run the lab as smoothly when she is no longer there. Her death alone would cause a domino effect throughout the entire building .

That aside, he couldn't imagine what Esteban wanted with his ballistic expert other than to put her under his knife. Maybe they'll use her to get to him by any means possible. He trusts that Calleigh would never do anything as much as spill any information on him anyway. She's as loyal as a dog, and he knows her faith in him is unwavering. Despite their rocky relationship, she was still the same Bullet Girl he's come to love _at least I think so_.

But something in the back of his head had him reaching for his cellphone on Saturday night. The sound of her voicemail met his ears and he couldn't shake that growing feeling that kept creeping up his spine. Not wanting to alarm his brother but feeling the need to confirm her whereabouts he calls Eric to keep tabs on her. His inability to calm himself only attributed to his despair. _Something's definitely going on especially with the way she reacts to Esteban. I don't like how close they seem to be. No way Calleigh took a bribe from Diego either, she would never._ But there is still something nagging him, it was coming from the instinctual side of his brain.

Maybe it was Esteban's warning "Keep a closer eye on your people… I can guarantee you that others are" that kept flashing thru his head. He was sure Esteban meant what he said when it was spoken.

The number of enemies vying for his blood just kept growing longer and longer. No one dares attack his team directly anymore. Maybe they were using this time to figure not just when to strike, but who as well. Any person using his team for their nefarious deeds will not stand well against him.

And as much as he wanted to say he'd react the same for everyone. Horatio knows that Calleigh's well being is paramount to the others. She's the only one on the team that has yet to be tainted by any outside influence. Horatio could always rely on her to cover for him without a doubt. Her sunny disposition and positive outlook is enough to keep the higher ups from questioning him too. This led to him molding her into a position he could better control.

She never once complains either, he catches her quizzical looks all the time. The suspicious tint in her eyes jaded her view of him, but he's also aware that **she** will **never** fold on him, she knows better. Having Calleigh on his team works a lot more wonders than he previously thought, it puts him at a high advantage.

He's however noticed that O'Shay has zeroed in on her almost right away. While the newly appointed Inspector worked primarily out of Tallahassee, he was wont to travel for a visit every now and then and each time, he'd swing over to ballistics to catch up with her. Maybe Scott's visits had ulterior motives, he never trusted the man no matter what. It's possible that anything Calleigh's been telling the slime ball must've been given away to any enemies accrued over the last few years. He wouldn't put it past the Inspector to seek secrets, that man has a lot of skeletons in his closet.

Horatio long found that in order to look for enemies, you have to look closer to home.

Looking up, Horatio spots his team, making their way back from their extended weekend. The relaxed faces brought him a sense of warmth. The fresh faces and lack of bags told him that they really and truly appreciated the break. Eyeing his brother, he smiles softly. The man looked as relaxed as Horatio felt. But that being said, he could spot the same inner turmoil brewing in the younger man's heart. "How was your weekend H?" The young Cuban places himself in the chair across the desk.

Smiling his usual smile "It's been good brother, not that I can complain. This weekends been quiet hopefully?" The younger man shrugs his shoulders with a sorrowful smile.

"I called her sometime Saturday night, she was celebrating with friends I think. She said she was fine and that we need not worry. I don't know who she was with _if_ she was with someone, but she wasn't home all weekend."

They both turn to see her sweep past the office door, an unusually pronounced bounce in her step. Eric looked at her with regret. "See? She wasn't upset either when we spoke. I'm sure she had a great weekend, I just wasn't a part of it to let you know if anything weird happened." Horatio pats his brothers shoulder, happy with his words and her upbeat appearance.

She makes her way back from her previous location to pop up into the office. "Hey Horatio! I see we have no new cases. Is it my birthday?" Her aura is contagious and Horatio felt himself giving her a toothy grin. "Everyday ma'am. We might just have a light week ahead of us. The lab is closing for two weeks for renovations later this week, maybe God is giving us a favor. Let's take advantage of it." She offers a smile to the two men "I'll be in my lab if you need me" before heading back out, greeting the staff with equal enthusiasm.

Nothing is as it seems though, he makes a note to continue to check on her, because he wouldn't have this nagging feeling if it didn't mean something in the end. Taking another look at her retreating form, her happy steps bouncing her body down the hall. A part of him wondered how she could be so jovial with the weekend still looming over everyone. It was strange, but he got the feeling that the more he focused on her that this Calleigh isn't the one who he was used to seeing.


	12. Chapter 12

Taking in a deep breath, Esteban strolls thru the house with a late night snack in his hands. Even with finally having Leigh to himself, his excitement and lack of playtime for almost two weeks had him wound up. His urge to mate her flew out out of his control, and before he raped her ( _which I don't plan on doing unless she becomes insubordinate)_ he figured he'd get the sexual frustration out on a toy. Not knowing when he'd get back to it, he ended up discarding it earlier than he normally would.

Heading back up into the bedroom, Esteban rolls his aching shoulders in dismay. It was way too late for even Leigh to be up (if she knows what's good for her). Their week was very light and easy going. He had made it very clear from the start that he expects her to follow certain rules. He's had many nights where he's observed her eating and sleeping habits and he could say he's less than impressed. She ate healthy but just in a sporadic manner, and her sleep pattern was a joke. He's been trying to curb her schedule in a way that she wouldn't be to bothered, but the last few nights were them laying in bed by 930 only for her to begrudgingly fall asleep by ten.

Rolling in around 3am, Esteban is pleased to see her sound asleep in their bed. Her deep and even breathing relaxing him from afar. He steps into the bathroom intent on washing off today's stress.

Settling into her side, he takes a deep breath of her neck. She wiggles in his arms before turning around. "How was work?" Her voice was small, but still sleep ridden. He chuckles softly before searching for her lips with his own. She hesitantly tilts her head up to meet his, her lips shaky. He holds on the kiss, demanding she put in more and for a few seconds he can feel her battle for control.

Breaking apart for just a second Calleigh whimpers softly "I asked you a question, you Psycho." Sighing, he meets her lips for a brief second "It was long, all the patients that left during the Taunter investigation decided to return at the same time. Been busy doing intakes and check-ups and eval after eval. How about you?" She snuggles into his neck, coyly planting kisses along his collarbone. "Nothing actually. Just organized my old files, got the reports completely up to date. No puzzling mystery today thankfully." He smiles as they recount their day, feeling elated at the ease in which they settle down.

"How did the week pass by so far? Any issues?" He knows she was scared returning to work as "a criminal" but observing her state for the last week he knows she's more than fine. He felt her shrug in his arms before pulling back to look at him. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Horatio kept looking at me like he knew something though. I expect him to ask after this break. Eric was hovering over me, trying to pry information out of me."

"What type of information?" He couldn't help but pry.

"They were all discussing plans and he asked what I was doing for our vacation and I told him that I was headed out to a tropical island. Nat brought up Antigua."he couldn't help but be confused "Antigua?" She chuckles softly.

"I went on vacation with my then boyfriend to Antigua. He immediately knew I wasn't going alone. So then when the rest of the team left, he approached me. Wanted to know if I was happy. And if we're settled down well together. He's stopped by my place sporadically this entire week too apparently." Esteban felt his head swell with the ego he's been told he had. "Good. Glad to see you settling back in well. Too bad the construction has to happen. I would've preferred for you to have a little more time to balance work and home life."

Her silence was enough to unnerve him, she had a tendency to lock up when she was under stress or upset. "I should be fine" not even Calleigh sounded like she believed herself.

"Don't lie Leigh. No going to bed upset remember?" Her groan ripped thru the silence like a hot knife thru butter. "The cases may have been light but it feels weird to talk about- you. Everyone asks if I felt like Michael Galliver really is the Taunter. I can't lie to them, not yet at least. But I told the 'that's how the evidence presented itself'. They understood what I meant, and I didn't have to lie. But what if you go out 'playing' and we get assigned to her case?"

Esteban never really took that into consideration. If he tells her about his playtime, there always runs the chance that she'd be investigating the death. "You know I don't want you to give up your integrity, you also know that you don't have to lie, my older toys all bear my signature but no evidence. Being the Taunter distracted me of my usual meticulousness. They'll pin it on Galliver."

"I can't imagine you doing… it makes me uncomfortable." She was honest with her answer, the idea of him torturing women wasn't a light one. Having learned that he was very much into open communication, she made sure to keep herself as open as possible. She still kept up her brick wall though, something that annoyed Esteban to no end. Looking at his moonlit profile she found herself unable to picture him as a monster. This week for her as been nothing but relaxing, and they had two weeks to get themselves acclimated to the other with no interruption. As relaxing as Cuba sounded, she was still a bit apprehensive.

"Sounds a bit emotionally taxing." She never verbally answers but her shudder probably confirmed his response. He was alright unfortunately and that's what hurt her the most. Esteban wasn't kidding when he said he watched her for a while. As incredibly creepy as it is, she couldn't argue that he at least put effort into applying his observations. Even her micro expressions were decipherable by him, much to her chagrin.

She felt the weight lift off her chest at his word however. Even though they were only a week into their clandestine relationship, she did feel comfortable around the man. It helped that they both were busy working sometimes ten to twelve hour shifts, but the in between times were nice. Unlike Eric who understood her need for independence, Esteban likes to strip her of it. There wasn't a detail left for her to worry over because he took control of it. Her mornings, evenings, and nights seemed to be meticulously planned by esteban. When she asked him about it, his only reply was "I understand how you're very independent and in need of control, but I want to show you that you don't have to." She could only nod her head at him. She allowed it only because she wanted to see how far his intent with her went.

Esteban felt her body relax back into a sleep state and he shook her gently. "Before you fall back asleep Leigh, it's been over two weeks since I last played but I couldn't ignore the urge anymore." His heart damn near shattered when he felt her pull away to only turn on the bedside lamp. "She's still alive?" Her voice went small, the way it did when her emotions swirled around for too long. "Nope, it disposed of _it._ I only needed to get out my sexual frustration." Her breaths were heavy in the air, each sounding forced. He watches as her chest heaves with each labored "You could've come to me Psycho." His head pops up at her words. They haven't actually spent too much time together, he isn't sure how to even initiate that type of physical connection. "I've been too wound up baby. I highly doubt I would be able to control myself or take it slow. We haven't spent too much personal time together yet. We have all of next week to be intimate without feeling…" he was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"Forced? You decided to torture and kill a woman…" "a toy" he interjects, she gives him an annoyed look before continuing. "You decided to go out and play because you were certain that you were going to rape me?" Her face showed off how incredulous her words seemed to be. "Esteban this is going to sound insane, but I'd rather be raped." He wasn't surprised at what she said. Her self-sacrificing personality mirrored his egoism fairly. They complimented each other in the weirdest of ways and he was grateful for it.

"Rape is for power and dominance babe, I'd only do it if you get too out of line. I don't want to hurt you Leigh, or scare you away. We have the rest of our lives together, it shouldn't be lived in fear and agony." She gasps at his admission. He notices right away that she drops her defensive position he just realized she had. Taking note of this newly revealed tic of hers he waits for her response.

"You wouldn't Esteban. We're going to end up being more involved intimately anyway. And while I know you can only do so much to curb your urges, I would appreciate it if you came to me first. Just like you said remember. 'I'm here for a reason, and I'm here for you too.' Thank you for telling me though" she cuts the light off before he could get a good look at the tears eyes. A sniffle cuts thru the silence. He grabs her and holds her tighter than usual, afraid she'd run given the chance.

"It'll get easier Leigh, I know this is a lot but one step at a tie okay?" She nods against his chest while she settles back down. He's grateful she didn't run and with her scent wafting around him he finally succumbs to sleep.

AN: I originally wrote a chapter to describe her feeling during their first week together, but it's pretty hard to when you stop and think about it. Both work very demanding jobs, both physically and mentally. Trying to squeeze that in would be too much. Also we're going to be getting a lot more of Eric involved as he might just be the first to notice just how "off" Calleigh is when she returns. Their off to their honeymoon next chapter though! Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Calleigh lazily blinked her eyes at the rising sun along the Cuban coastline. The orange, pink, and red hues of the breaking sun shone off the crystal blue ocean. The air was so much lighter here. The beach seemed to always be a five-minute walk away and she found herself smiling. "What are you thinking baby?" She turns her eyes toward her husband, questioning him. "You're smiling, why?" he further explains.

"It's beautiful out here, I was thinking about having a drink out on a beach" she opened the window to smell the fresh morning salty air. Amazed at how much crisper it felt, she leans back in relaxation. Esteban wraps his arm around her shoulder and rests his head on top of hers. She settles into his embrace and lets out a sigh "We have business this weekend right" she didn't want to ruin such a serene moment, but she didn't want the entire trip to be marred with blood. "Only today, we had to come in earlier than planned because we caught the man stealing from us. We left early because of newly discovered information. Instead of the three million that we originally thought this rat stole, he managed to launder over 15 million dollars from our 'private' accounts. But while you and Papi are overlooking the numbers and tracing the green…"

"You and Abuela are going to be handling…" Esteban smiles before sitting back "I believe this useless waste of space is named Aaron Cabello. Worked under the main accountant of our offshore accounts and used the nature of that to chip away a few hundred thousand at a time." She nods her head in understanding. While she loved her ballistics lab, the concentration that was involved with following the money always calmed her down. She loved nothing more than color coding and organizing and compiling evidence.

"I don't want to see any of your interrogation." She was matter of fact about it, not really caring for her tone which she knew could be seen as insubordinate. "You might as well see it now Leigh, tonight is going to be a hell of a lot tamer than my usual playtime. I don't want you to compartmentalize me. I'm the same person love." she fixes her stare at him.

 _How the hell did he know that? I can't possibly be that transparent, could I? It took Eric months to get a handle on me and that was after we started dating... years after being best friends._

He meets her eye and she catches the playful glint in them. "As you know, I've had an interest in you for some time now. Abuelo gave me a rundown on the pros and cons of making you my wife. All of your more personal details. I have your medical records as well" she stares back out at the coastline, ignoring his words, envious of just how calm everything seems to be. They were still leaning into one another, letting the sun wash over their skin. "I know what you are Esteban. And I don't think I ever could separate different parts of you. I'm surrounded by death at work all day. I don't want to see it at home too. And if you love me like the way you say you do, the way I hope you will." She sits up and turns to him "you wouldn't force me."

He turns to her, demeanor changed swiftly. Calleigh couldn't place the emotion fully but there certainly is a lot of passion burning in his eyes "You _are_ working baby. This isn't recreational. But don't worry, you don't have to watch it all, just the end." She felt the air go still.

He meant it.

There was clearly no room for argument, his dismissal of her attempts to suede him was an obvious reminder. "Just the end?" She isn't sure if she could watch it happen, not without changing herself. "Just the end" he affirms. Nodding, she settles into his arms again, this time wanting comfort.

She finds herself staring off into the distance, lost in thought. _Just the end_ _Calleigh_ _, just the end. You can make it to the end. Not a big deal, you've seen people die before, even at your own hands. This is nothing different isn't it?_

Looking up at her husband she always wondered if a partner could tell whether their lover is a serial killer, and from the inside out, she's sorry she ever had those thoughts. It's been a week, but it's been beyond obvious that he can more than support her basic needs in life. Monetary assets aside, he does offer more emotional support than what she was accustomed to. "No going to bed upset" his number one rule, one that he had repeated over to her since their first night together. How on earth would she not go to bed upset if she's just witnessed a murder? "No going to bed upset?"

Esteban turns his head at the sound of her words. _She_ _didn't mean to say those words out loud. Freudian slip maybe?_ "We'll take care of business tonight so we can focus on our time off okay? The whole two weeks for family bonding. I wanted to surprise you, but I got us a secluded beach bungalow for our own private time. We can stay there for however long you'd like." Her gaze comes alive, eyes blazing at the question, turning decisive in a heartbeat. "It's by the beach then too I presume- good. Uhm, Papi said he wants to take me to his favorite spots, but I guess…" she trails off, clearly unsure. "We could go the day after tomorrow and stay a few, come home…" Esteban chimes

"…And go back again if we wanted to?" Her voice turns hopeful. _Having her go to our little escape after a stressful night like tonight might be the best idea._ "If you wanted to yea, I got this bungalow for us to have our own little getaway. Just let me know and we can head out whenever. Just not today obviously, it's good to be settled in first. But we can leave out at any time tomorrow." She's satisfied at his answer, slinking back into his side without a sound.

Kissing the top of her head, he loses himself in the feel of her.

 _She's so soft, her hair felt like the finest silk, my hands run thru with a great ease. The vanilla wafts over with each pass and I don't know how I was able to resist her for so long. Mmm her skin is soft too, I love that about her. No doubt from all that sun she gets from processing crime scenes. With each pass I feel this electricity jumping between us._

The air around them grows thick and he finds his loins stirring with the growing electricity. She looks up, and for the first time in a week she initiates the kiss. His entire body explodes when their lips meet. Unable to curb himself he lets out a deep moan, one that was immediately swallowed by Calleigh. She pushes into him and he lifts her onto his lap. Breaking apart for breath, he buries his head in her neck, nipping and sucking at every piece of flesh he can. Her hitched breaths and low moans spur him on, and he begins to make his mark.

The car stops and Esteban takes this time to look up with a groan. "Every other time, it takes us so long to get here. Why speed now?" Calleigh swats his chest with a blush and climbs off his lap. Just in the nick of time because nothing would anger Esteban more if she was caught in anything other than a ladylike appearance. She takes a moment to survey their surroundings. The estate here seems huge (because it is) but also more open thanks to the fresher environment. The embodiment of Latin culture, while the Miami estate was more modern, this estate played to its roots. The cream houses with orange shingles made up a vast majority of the front. Their (Esteban and Calleigh's) house on the estate like their Miami home was separated from the rest, nestled in the corner of an already private beach.

"I want a tour, but I want to sleep more." Calleigh makes sure to take in the route _thru the front gate, the main residence is located directly in front whereas Esteban took them off to a path to the left and followed the fence towards the back of the estate._ The plant life was vast as they were foreign. She always loved gardening, exploring this will be fun. The bright sun bore done unforgivingly on the pair as they made their way to the house.

"Our home away from home" Esteban allows her to go at her own pace. _These rich bastards._ The entrance had high ceilings, like every damn room if she was being honest with herself. The second floor opened up at the foyer, overlooking the entrance. She takes note of the artwork in plain view, enjoying the small fact that Esteban does have good taste. He finally loses patience as she admires some 18th century painting of some old fuddy duddy as Esteban puts it. "To our room." he scoops her up before she could protest, again forced to wait to discover the rest of the house.

Their room took up two floors, with the bedroom set high above the living room and overlooking... "Oh my god!" the beach was just a door away! "This is what I get to wake up to every morning?" Esteban makes his way over to her, eyes gone dark. Turning with a wide smile, it dims at his approach. "Well, it's not the _only_ thing you're waking up to." he greedily steals a kiss from her, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. Breaking away from him, she makes an excuse about needing to shower. She couldn't stop herself from taking in the blue waves hitting the white sand with a soothing crash. There weren't any planes or ships interrupting the view. She definitely had to spend some time out there. Arms wrap around her from behind, a chin planting itself on her head, the stood there enjoying the quiet view together.

Stepping under the warm spray she allows herself the time to think about her current predicament. _After forcing me into a marriage, he then drags me outside the country to an estate on an island just freshly opened to the rest of the world. They each had demanding jobs and I used that to stave off any more intimate coupling during the week, but that wont work out here. Of course, he'd expect sex, his old-world view of marriage certainly guaranteed that. But am I willing? Could I fake it? I'm going to have to decide quick, his intentions are clear. It's better if I don't fake it, he always knows when I'm lying anyway. But how could I possibly enjoy pleasure at the hands of this man when every other female feels pain?_

 _Sex is sex and I can commit the physical part, but I'm guaranteed to cry tonight. And during us making love no doubt, he's going to want to be as involved as possible. Making sure I really am into it… into him. No point in denying myself anything now, fighting will only prolong the inevitable. Behave, gain their trust, build up evidence. Because if I don't every drop of blood from here on out is on me._

With a sigh, she wraps up in a towel and meets Esteban out in the bedroom. Meeting his eyes again, she hopes she doesn't give off too much emotion. _This man can read me like a book._ He closes the gap between them, and she lets him sweep her away into his fantasy land.

She always knew that they would end up here somehow. Alone. Together. With a murder still fresh in her mind, she knows that it'll be easier to submit than fight him when he's clearly agitated. His gentle shoves were enough indication of his inability to control himself. She stumbles to the foot of the bed, the sudden fear creeping its way back up her spine.

They managed to safely make their way onto the bed when Esteban goads her backwards. Stifling her fear, she takes their make out session in stride and allows him to set his own pace. In a flash, his top was gone, and he was pulling her towel off her top half. He sits back, intent on taking in every detail of her body _Like he's hasn't done that already. This isn't me prostituting myself remember, doing this ensures I can keep less people out of harm's way._

He trailed kisses along her jawline, and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran thru her. With a quick pull of his teeth on her ear, Esteban carries on his oral journey of her skin. She couldn't stop the whimper from leaving her lips when his were sucking on her collarbone. "So soft" his hands began their familiar caresses of her body. Arms, legs, sides, thighs all molested by the man she calls her husband.

She gasps out loud when he begins marking her with his teeth and tongue. "Mine" his growling, graveling voice is almost enough for her to flinch away in disgust, but a quick swipe of his fingers at her previously unknown arousal causes a moan. He breaks away suddenly, looking into her eyes "I'm very glad you're enjoying this. Hopefully just as much as I am. Yea?" his statement is bold, completely conflicting with his unsure question. _Would he really be upset if I didn't enjoy our love making? Dammit, it's times like this that makes me think he really does love me. His obsession with me might actually have some foundation. Which could only mean that I really have no way-out huh?_

With a nervous nod she follows quickly with a verbal reply "I am... enjoying this. I am" she whispered the last part, though he still caught it, and its implications. She's trying to convince herself as much as she's trying to convince him. With a kiss shared between the two, they consummate their marriage.


	14. Chapter 14

Esteban took a good look at the clock, it was just past two in the afternoon. The sun's rays were beaming in at an awkward angle, which is what probably woke him up in the first place. Despite the rumbling of his stomach he partakes in his favorite activity: watching Leigh breaths were deep and even, chest rising and falling with ease. Sliding his hand up her bare torso, he lets it rest on her left breast, heart beating strongly. _How strange. Usually it's the lack of a pulse that I find captivating, but this… this is new. Each beat is helping keep her alive for me. Just for me, wow._ The steady and predictable thump brought a sense of calm over him. _I could watch her for hours. I already have after all. She looked so beautiful laid out underneath me like that. Our souls officially became one, this certainly has to become a thing for us._

He kisses her neck, ducking to uncover every bit of flesh again. Her skin a bore of the marking of his territory. The curve of her breasts against her rib cage, the small butterfly that fell just below it, her belly button and abdomen all bared his teeth, and especially the deep purple bruises marking her skin wherever else his mouth could reach. It felt good to mark her as such, her body being his canvas after all. Tracing the skin along her side, she gives out a coo that damn near has him jumping out of his skin. _Such lovely sounds that can be drawn from her lips, one only needs to push the right buttons. She could've been more vocal, but she might be more reserved during our first few times together.._ _I don't want to brag because_ _watching her masturbatory habits helped me out a lot. But the less she knows about that, the better._

The roar of a rumbling stomach rings out causing him to jump. "I'm hungry" her grumbling only serve to remind him of their incredibly early Miami departure. "Me too Leigh. I'll call for them to bring us lunch." Her appreciative nod accompanies her snuggling into his chest. Esteban isn't sure what comes next _this is… post coital cuddling? You idiot, hold her!_ With a hesitancy of a first year resident he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. "This is nice" _This is certainly something I have no problem continuing_ he hopes that it doesn't sound as awkward as he thought it did.

The air didn't go thick, nor did she tense up so maybe he did something right. In fact she brightly responds "This is nice, I could lay here all day." With a kiss to her neck he breaks her heart "We'll have all the time in the world for that…tomorrow. But we really should start the day with a filling lunch before we get to work." Her groaning into his own neck causes shivers to run down his spine.

His words were empty as he got distracted by her clavicle, nibbling gently on the junction in her neck. She allows more space for him to explore and before he could deepen the caress, their time is cut short "Esteban, we need you in the chamber" his father's voice rings out on the intercom, snatching him from his current shenanigans. She turns to him confused "The chamber is exactly what you think it is Leigh" she groans and rolls over.

"So much for a filling lunch huh bunny?" With a huff, Esteban sets his sights on the interrogation ahead of him.

With the sudden alone time, Calleigh wraps a robe around herself before she makes her way out of the house onto the beach right outside.

The fine, white sand had was so much cooler than she originally thought it would be. Usually Miami sand had this burning quality every time your feet made contact with it, but the sand here felt cool as it ran between her toes. She took in the deep ocean breeze with a giant breath. The late afternoon sun felt amazing on her still sensitive skin. _That wasn't too bad. In fact it wasn't bad at all._ Despite his supposed ignorance in the bedroom department, she feels satisfied enough. Esteban is attentive if anything else, and she could only count herself as lucky. _Some women get locked up, chained, beaten, raped. Here I am being upset over my short leash. I've got to suck it up and enjoy my freedom. He's a man who is insanely committed to having me as his wife. Better use that to my advantage._

The calm winds whip her hair around her face, his unique smell mixing with her own keep brushing past her nose and she found comfort in it . How her life became a soap opera, she didn't know. Walking back into the bedroom, she's surprised by the staff coming in and dropping her lunch off. She was quick to eat, not wanting to stay in the room for too long. And before she could work her way around the intercom, it rang out. "Bebe, out of that little cave of yours, we have paperwork." She groans inwardly at the thought of having to actually partake in criminal activity _suck it up and get it done Calleigh._

Papi meets her at the front door not even 20 seconds later, holding a gentle hand out to her she grabs it with apt curiosity. They head off to a building located between the house and the beach, it was a quaint little building with no windows on one side. Heading towards the only door, she clutches the knob with trepidation. "Go in bebe, but it's wise if you go right instead of left" looking to her father she opens the door without a second thought, the inside was spotless. Heading inside, she notes that going left was impossible as there was a wall as soon as she walked in. Being cautious and weary, she headed off into an office that mirrored the layout room at the lab, down to the large windows bringing in sunlight.

On the table were files laid out chronologically beside highlighters and other stationary, a tv mounted on the wall, and laptops set up next to the files. "It's not too bad a workspace huh Bebe? We just need to follow the money. Nothing different form work right?" She nods her head at him, suddenly at ease with everything happening around her this was her element, solving mysteries. _Some hell of a mystery too. I wonder if I_ _ **can**_ _slip pieces of evidence into my possession. But it's still too soon to play those games._

"I'm doing this by myself?" She didn't want to sound scared, but she couldn't keep the shakiness out of her voice. She didn't mind doing this b herself, but the entire situation is foreign to her.

"No bebe, I'll be right here. Except."

"Except" she interrupts, he makes his way to her and gatherers her in a warm embracing hug.

"Except I have these floor plans for a new condo in New York City. I have to go over them before the day ends. Then when I'm done I'll lend a hand." Relaxed, she steps out his arms and sets her sights for the paperwork in front of her. With a chuckle he heads out _hopefully for something to drink._ Looking back down at her work, she feels a sense of calm wash over her. Thrust back into her element, she easily got to work locating and logging the transactions.

Looking around the room, she feels a rush go thru her. Thankfully the highlighters and post-it notes were plenty and she could get to her work on her own time. Sighing gleefully she sets about locating the stolen money.

 _It would be easier to assign each client/account with their own case file numbers. That way it'll be easier on us and harder for_ _those who don't know the code._ Getting lost in her own enjoyment, she failed to notice Papi making his way back in with drinks and snacks, his own files tucked neatly in his briefcase. They work in silence for the most part. That is until she hears him calling her over.

Looking at the laptop she can see a virtual layout of the apartment "New York City?" She questions and he nods.

"It is, I'm opening offices up there and just figured why not build a condo there too. Usually I stay in the South or other countries, but it's a good time to get real estate out there." She looks to him in shock. "That's your condo?"

"We own the building yes. But this on the screen is the Penthouse. And it's _**our**_ suite. Figured you could put your own two cents in." Calleigh couldn't stop herself from squealing, looking at the blank floor space with great interest. "Two entire floors to ourselves in fact. I know this is a complete sidebar but I want you to think of how you would want to see the apartment be filled. I can bring in designers or you can do it yourself, or a mix of both"

"Hell yes I want a hand in this. Interior designing is a hobby of mine anyway. Keep it in the family right?" The older man's warm brown eyes grow with emotion and he pulls her into another hug. "I really want to snatch that from you right now Papi, but I'm just going to end up using that as a distraction not to do these logs, I have to work." _it's better to get a hold on myself now, do the criminal work, then you can reward yourself with such stuff._

"It can wait bebe. I don't need to turn in the interior until Monday. Get back to work." she returns to the folders smoothly. Lost in her work, she fails to notice the time as it flies by.

"You're making your own filing system?" Papi asks what she then realizes is three hours later, scaring her right out of her skin.

"Yea, it'll help me find what I need quickly. I assigned each account a case file, the first four numbers are for the same company, the middle three are complete random shit, but arranged numerically nonetheless. And the last four numbers are for accounts that have a certain amount of money included."

Her father looks impressed, a slow smile crossing his lips in a matter of milliseconds. She knew she shouldn't be getting too involved emotionally, but Papi was making it hard. _Damn my daddy issues._

"good, good. Anything caught your attention yet?

"We don't have any record of transactions under one hundred grand, yet this 85 grand keeps popping up twice every two months, then twice every month during the winter seasons." she loved nothing more than the chase. Hunting down clues that'll catch the bad guy. It was exciting. _But not as exciting as finding..._

"I think I just found the dummy accounts log book. Yea, it definitely is. But look there are at least four different accounts that are receiving the money." Papi takes a silent step forward, energy coming off him in waves.

"So, we just need to figure out which belongs to who." she looked up at him proud for taking a short time for such a process. With a tug, Calleigh finds herself crushed in the man's embrace. "Thanks, bebe. We all hate this part." with a pep in her step she takes off with him, intent on exploring the possible relationship between the two of them.

Moment later, sitting in the dining room, surrounded by marble and fine china, Calleigh felt out of place. Even the fabric that adorned her body gave her a sense of abnormality. But focusing on the little things might drive her even crazier, especially on a day where she's already going to be driven to madness. Looking at the occupants of the table, she's again amazed. Next to her father was her husband ( _the more I say it, the easier it is to accept)._ She sat opposite of Esteban, the seat next to her unoccupied. Abuela and Abuelo aka Chief of police sat at opposite ends of the table, overlooking their progeny with bright smiles on their faces. Whilst wishing she could join the mirror faces of happiness, the staff _(servants, staff, workers, maids? I'll ask Esteban later)_ bring out the food and everyone digs in.

"So did the rat squeal yet?" Abuela's voice breaks the silence. Calleigh looks up at Esteban, who's sporting an irritated face. "No, it isn't. The bastard doesn't know we have his accounting logs though. Thinks they're still tucked away in the floorboard of his villa. It's only been three hours though, it'll break, they always do." Calleigh felt a shiver run down her spine, that glint in his eye was back. _Of course he enjoys the torture, he lives for it. It's still strange to see him be so cold after all that emotion he shared with me just this morning. He was definitely right in saying that I would compartmentalize him. Guess that option flew out the window too._

"that's where we jump in bebe." she looks to Diego, relieved that she wouldn't be anywhere near Esteban's playtime. Nodding, she looks to the Chief for confirmation "we found a trail, we just have to keep following it. It's just like another day at work." she makes sure to sound sure of herself. Unable to keep it to herself she lets out her thoughts "I just don't want..."

"Don't want what bebe?" she whips her eyes to her Papi, his own burning into hers. She looks to Esteban for help, unsure how to answer the demanding man. "He's going to want you to speak up for yourself Leigh." she groans. "I don't want to see the... the messy side of the family business. I see it at work, I don't want to see it at home too."

Abuela clears her throat, waiting for Calleigh to pay her attention. "You do know that your husband is messy right? I think it's best if you stuck around for the end at least." unable to mask her personality any longer she lets out a groan and drops her head to the table. "That's what bunny said" she couldn't stop herself from whining, reverting to Esteban's nickname with ease. His gasp draws her attention, and she almost feels guilty. Almost. "and as your husband, I know what's good for you. Just the end Leigh, nothing more and nothing less"

She folds her shoulders crumpling in on herself, pouting her lip slightly, hoping to draw some form of sympathy "But" Papi's eyes grow large at the sight of her, and he could only turn to his son with panic. She could barely make out the "make her stop" and Esteban's response of "she's never done this before Papi, I can't. I don't know how."

With a deep laugh, the Chief excuses himself from the table, having been well acquainted with her tactics especially when she was a newbie to get out of dumpster diving. It was strange for such a sound to come from the usually imposing man. The stoic and usually blank face folded underneath his wrinkles as he guffawed. She kept up the charade though, glad to see her puppy face could still affect a large group of people. Eric sure as hell hated it for that very reason.

"Bebe. It's important for you to see this." she could only let out a whimper as a response to her father. "I'm on vacation. Can I take a rain check for the next thief? We found at least four other people, I don't need to see this one tonight." dropping the puppy face, she still keeps up the innocent façade. Not that she'd be any more willing than right now to witness such a thing. Esteban walks around the table to meet her eye to eye. Sitting up straight she forces herself to keep her eyes trained on his. "You're not going to deny the serial killer that I am?" she shakes her head no. "you shut down when you're upset, you're not going to internalize any of your thoughts either right?" she couldn't take the intensity of his eyes anymore, she looks down only for him to snatch her back into focus. "No going to bed upset I promise." she finds herself relieved at his toned-down intensity.

With a final look, he kisses her forehead and sits back down. "You don't have to watch but be warned. Any bad behavior from you will result in you coming on a hunt with me, body disposal and all seeing as you hate it so much." she understood the totality of the situation. "I understand. Thank you." further relieved, she goes back to listening to the lot discuss various ways in which they could get Cabello to speak. Her heart felt lighter at having her way for the first time in two weeks, but she still couldn't get past them killing. Not any time soon at least.


	15. Chapter 15

Natalia sits on the stool overlooking South Beach in its greatest glory. The wind carried some form of cool air form the sea, whipping whoever could reach with relief from the dry heat.

"You think she's happy?" Eric could only ask timidly, snatching the bronze woman from her daydream.

"Yea, she seems... different. Maybe she has settled down." the thought caused Natalia to smile. _Now if only I could find a man who's willing to fly me away to a tropical island... twice._ She didn't miss the look of discontent pass thru Eric. "She looks happy too."

"Yea, she is. But I'm hoping she's safe too." His deep sigh couldn't have been ignored despite the large crowd gathering around them. She turns a curious eye his way, silently demanding he cough up any information. "Esteban has been making his intent towards her. Romantically." she felt her skin crawl.

"Really? Has he expressed them to her? Does Horatio know?" she couldn't fathom why that murderer would have any interest in the ballistics expert. Except for her eyes of course. Eric turns with a fire under his ass.

"Esteban's brought it up to Horatio on multiple occasions. Even in front of her house."

"In front of her house? How? When?" this news was far more daunting than originally thought.

"Back during that Mulligan case, the man murdered in the park not even ten minutes from Calleigh's. Apparently, Esteban left after bumping into us. Horatio saw him speaking to Calleigh. Not even 20 minutes later, Esteban's slowly driving by her place."

"He could've been driving home."

"That's what he said, but Horatio got that gut feeling. That's when he truly learned that Esteban has had his eyes on Calleigh for a while now. The bastard even warned H that everyone had a closer eye than he did on her too. He also mentioned that she was safer with him then she would be with us."

"That's ridiculous! How could he possibly know that? It isn't like they keep tabs on us. Do they?" she couldn't stop the disgust from boiling over. "Calleigh knows all this right?" Eric's shrug unnerves her.

"The Russians kept tabs on us remember? It's possible that they weren't the only ones. I would talk to her about it, but she's been withdrawn as of late. Probably because of the new lover. Besides, we don't even know how much she knows. We spoke to her about Esteban, and she's already confirmed that she knows about his crush. But I don't think she realizes how severe the situation is. Hell, it's not like we know either. Esteban's admitted to speaking to her on friendlier grounds. For all we know, she could be with him on vacation right now."

"She's not, you know that! Calleigh wouldn't do that. She knows he's the Taunter."

"She also said she would ward off Esteban on her own terms. That isn't like her. She doesn't ward someone off, she fights them away. Her laid back attitude frightening Nat, it's almost like she doesn't want to fight. He could've asked her to join him on vacation."

"And you think she said yes? That she ran away with the maniacal serial killer? I highly doubt it."

"Maybe she didn't run away." His face shows just how convinced he actually is.

"What are you saying Eric, that he absconded with her? There's way too much heat for Esteban to be pulling those types of stunts" Natalia senses that he isn't saying what he really wants to.

"Yea, but then why won't she talk to me?" she raises her eyebrows at him.

"You miss her don't you Eric? You guys have always been close, I couldn't imagine the sudden change in her life. Maybe she doesn't want to jinx anything. You know for a fact that when she's ready, she'll tell you exactly what's going on. You'll know months before we do." this settles nicely with Eric, his shoulders drop their offensive position and his body relaxes.

"Yea, that's true. I just wish she came to me as a friend at least. We were getting closer again, but then it was like her life shot off in a completely different direction. I'm not so sure she's in a good place right now. But then again it could be the jealousy taking over." His solemn look shakes Natalia to her core. _Just what situation did Calleigh find herself in?_

Calleigh makes her way thru the house, humming away sweetly. Despite last night's interrogation, her mood has been light. Esteban actually listened to her. The fact that she manipulated his infatuation with her digs deep however. She used his words against him, and while she's grateful that she never witnessed the murder, she still felt guilt about her deceitfulness.

The living room was open, more so than she's ever seen. The entire wall was made of glass, overlooking the beach she couldn't wait to dig her toes in. The light furniture made her nervous, she had a tendency to spill things since a child. Looking at a mantle, she's surprised to catch pictures of her adoring husband. Esteban hasn't mentioned Mami at all much but it's clear from the many, many, many pictures of the two of them adorned any available space. From the smiling woman with a toothless Esteban on the right, to the pair enjoying the beach on the left, Calleigh felt a sense of relief.

Papi's brought her up on different occasions since she's arrived, but words couldn't compare to the amount of emotion held in each photo. _"He's still a Momma's Boy despite her not being here. Everything he is today was the work of that woman."_

She never understood what he meant by that, and she still doesn't. Looking back at the photos, she takes in as much as possible.

In the middle sat a photo of Mami, brunette hair perfectly styled into beach curls, eyes a forest green. The smile worn instantly reminded her of Esteban. She never could place exactly why she found that smile so… intriguing, and here was his mother wearing the same one. And it was because he was happy, genuinely happy. _What a pleasant surprise, to think that he can actually have real emotions. But then again, he proved that to you again last night... and this morning._

He's clearly a lot deeper than what anyone thought, especially Horatio. Her lieutenant is convinced that Esteban is a sociopath. Looking around her for a moment, she's convinced that that might not be the exact truth. No doubt his enjoyment in death and chaos are a sign, but she has never met such a man that cares for her the way he has so far. Serial killers weren't supposed to know emotions, but it seems like Esteban has a fair use and control over them. Maybe he'll expose himself the more they get to know each other, but maybe she's found herself that one in a million. _The fact that he's to be a serial killer is just my luck huh?_

Staring back at the pictures, she takes note of the photos of Mami bed ridden, each one had a small Esteban either sitting by or on the bed. But they all shared the same brunette women beaming at the child who seems determined to be there.

"We spent a lot of time together. I'm a Momma's Boy thru and thru if that wasn't obvious." Esteban wraps his arms around her waist, planting kisses behind her ear. She shudders on contact and presses herself into his chest, slowly allowing more access to her neck.

"I never pegged you for sentimental." He chuckles into her neck, stubble tickling her with each pass. "I figured you were more upfront than the average guy." she couldn't handle the tickling of his stubble, so her last sentence came out in a laugh.

Calleigh looks into his startled eyes as she suddenly whips around. He recovers quickly "I'm multi-faceted, like you Leigh. You're a lot softer than you think. And I mean soft" _Me? Soft? I wouldn't exactly use that word to describe myself_ "I can be. It just depends the moment" Her tone is flat and he kisses her forehead in response while holding her cheeks in his hands. "You are. I practically stole you." She lets out a guffaw "Did you?"

"Yes Leigh, I did. I also stalked you for months, used my money and privilege to dig up information on you, practically teased your Lieutenant with kill after kill, and forced you into what I hope will never be a loveless marriage, and yet here you are. You're adjusting nicely, and barely with a complaint. Not many would be as… open as you. I'm glad you didn't fake our intimate times either." She takes a deep sigh before answering.

"If we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, then there is no point in making it miserable for all of us. This morning was nice, last night was too, and so was that morning. I'm hoping we can have more days like that." his shoulders drop with the breath he releases. _He's nervous?_

"You're nervous Esteban? Why? I should be the nervous one. Like you said, I've been stolen away to an island paradise with a man whose literally crazy for me." his smile is small, his face solemn. At first Calleigh thought she might've said something wrong, but he focuses his gaze back to the shrine he's built for his mother.

"My mother's second pregnancy came with a lot of complications, a lot of hospital trips and needles. I was five at the time, I didn't think anything of it. Papi told me Alejandra was a troublemaker much like myself. The labor itself was excruciating. It only lasted six hours, but the damage was done. Alejandra Rosa Navarro was stillborn, and it left Mami with too many hemorrhages, it was too late." Calleigh could only gasp. He held her closer however, his eyes settling out thru the floor to ceiling glass wall, gazing out to the beach in the distance. "It started small you know? The red puddle just kept getting bigger and bigger." _he's telling the truth. I wish he wasn't, but he is._ She could only fix her attention to him, the air in the room suddenly went thick with tension from a question she didn't want to ask

"Yea, I was there when she died. Had Papi known, he would've made our goodbye brief, but it happened out of nowhere. She turned to me to tell me she loved me when the petechial hemorrhaging set in. Her green eyes filled with blood, almost like she was crying. I was so scared, didn't know what was happening. She died right there, covered in her own blood. Then out of nowhere the machines started beeping while I was trying to shake her awake. I'll never forget the sight of tears running down her cheeks, and the way she just...accepted death. She stared at me with those bloody eyes, unmoving, unblinking, no matter how hard I shook or cried out to her. Now that I'm finally saying the words out loud to someone else, it might have a lot to do with my... issues now."

Calleigh _actually_ felt for him, no one should have to witness that, especially a five-year old child. Groaning she had to turn her teary eyes away from Esteban, stepping into his arms as a means for defense. Hugging him tight, she plants a kiss to his chest. "It might have _something_ to do with your issues. But the enabling environment certainly didn't help." laughing, Esteban meets her halfway for an emotional kiss, with Calleigh pulling him in closer for extra measure. They take off for the main residence, walking thru the inner garden, holding hands and still deep in conversation.

"Right before she died, she told me that there was nothing more important than family. 'look out for your Papi, he's not going to know what to do with himself, and most importantly, find the woman whose strong enough to be with you, wants to be with you, wants to bear your children, and keep her happy. If the marriage isn't like your father and I, it isn't worth anything.' She was a smart woman my mom." _Fuck, this man has been truthful since the beginning. I really did wind up in a sticky situation huh? Looks like planning a coup will never work in my favor. Betraying his trust like that could land me in very hot water. My weeks of captivity are going to turn into years, aren't they? But by then, who's to say I won't learn to love him? By the way he's going now, I surmise that those chances just grew exponentially._

"Stop talking." he turns to her confused and she continues. "I'm trying my best not to, trust me I am. But" she looks down at her hands for a moment. Spotting the 24k white gold ring with accents, lots of accents. "When we bump into each other on jogs in the past it was easy to flirt and run. When we bumped into each other at MDPD, I was hoping we were wrong. But despite knowing what I know. Seeing what I see. I can't stop myself from developing feelings for you. I liked you before." he takes a step back, his body already showing signs of rejection.

"And how do you feel now?" his tilted head with a fake look of concern. She can see the fear lingering in his eyes. _Choose your words carefully Calleigh, you've seen people do a lot of bad things out of fear._

"I'm actually looking forward to exploring us. It's just that I'm mad that I simply can't run away. Criminal activity aside, we're married. We can let our emotions get the better of us, but it doesn't matter because we're spending the rest of our lives together. I don't have to worry about getting ahead of myself. Everything and anything is up to us. That's terrifying."

"You don't have anything to worry about Leigh. Not anymore at least." he looks confused still and she felt her tears start up.

"I'm trying to hate you. The serial killing, the shady side of the family business. But I can't hate you as much as I want! I should be unhappy, chained, battered. I always wondered why I wasn't and if I ever will be." he takes a step forward, grabbing her upper arms and jerking her nose to nose with him.

"I would never!" his brows were deeply furrowed, eyes dancing with the fire she herself ignited. And the tears finally fall from her eyes.

"That's the problem." she whispers out he couldn't stop himself from dropping her, still confused. "Calleigh." his tone scares her, and she looks to him shyly. "explain yourself, I don't understand"

"Why couldn't you be like those people? I don't want to leave you, or Papi either. It's only been two weeks and I've decided that I want you all in my life. I shouldn't. I should be withholding information and reporting back to Horatio, but I can't. I don't want to. I can't." she looks back to the photos, the bright smiling woman holding her even happier child causing her feelings and to emotions swirl around again.

"Do you want to leave me?" his voice was small. She turns to him and grabs his arm in return.

"No I don't. This is just very scary for me. It took Eric and I so long to get our emotions going, and here we are clicking and working together well. I told you I didn't have anything to live for anymore, but I feel safe with you. I never felt a compulsion to seek someone out. Not really at least. But I can finally speak without the fear of rebuttal." Her sudden silence causes Esteban to jerk her slightly.

"The team is unified despite our individual thoughts and feelings. Last year I decided to be in the lab more, especially after Jesse. But that meant running the lab while Horatio went off gallivanting. I've seen the fallout from his actions, answered every question to me highest ability in order to keep the lab out of people's mouth. I hear what the inmates say about Horatio's tyrannical rule. I see how everyone looks at him, regards him. I didn't take the oath for this."

Esteban gives her a surprisingly understanding nod. "You feel swamped? I understand. And I hear you Leigh, I'm listening. Cabello gave us the names of his clients and I dealt with him, we won't have to worry about the others just yet, we'll let them stir. As far as Horatio's antics, Abuelo also told us about how twisted the Lieutenant has become. I don't want you to feel smothered with us. The purpose of coming home is to unwind. You're supposed to seek us out, me especially. We're here for you, just don't shut us out." She crashes into his arms, finally finding some form of peace.

"But what about the family business? I'm expected to be involved, it's illegal." His dry chuckle seems out of nowhere.

"You said you should be withholding information right? Why not make a log of my activities? That's pretty good blackmail. I've read your reports, you're thorough." She gives him an incredulous look.

"I'm serious Leigh, hold that over my head whenever I get ahead of myself. Just make sure I never come across it, because I'm sure I won't like what I find." She lets out a laugh.

"I guess I can do that. But what if I want to write in bed?"

He shrugs cartoonishly "I'll try and get a peek. But I'll respect your privacy up until I discover the log." With a guffaw she shakes her head.

"Thanks for the false sense of privacy. First you say you'll just happen across the book, but now you're 'discovering' it. I'm gonna have to find a place you won't be able to reach. That's gonna take a few weeks to find" He kisses her forehead.

"I guess I'm doing something right then huh? These feelings are normal, I don't know how I'd feel if I were in your shoes. But you're coming along just fine. All those emotions you have are good. It means you're still human. If you didn't feel these things I would've thought you were just as messed up as I am."running his hand thru her hair, he settles it on her cheek.

"You told me I wouldn't force you into anything if I loved you then I wouldn't force you to do something. Well I hope last night is enough proof for you. I love you Calleigh"

She looks to him, tears streaming down her face "I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Calleigh looks on as the lab rats all reacquainted themselves, jealous at the ease in which they can settle back into work life. She (with encouragement from Esteban), currently located in Horatio's office, decided that she should be more efficient as a CSI than a Detective. It was a decision that she came to especially after her first week in Cuba. While the rest of the vacation was filled with nothing but relaxation and peace, it was still marked by the family business.

She learned that as a Navarro she would be hosting and partaking in many parties that host the big families in crime. What if they end up investigating and she must question or interrogate the same people she shook hands with the night before? That, and her immunity meant that she wouldn't be harmed. She couldn't face a fire fight where her friends could get hit while she watches helplessly and uninjured.

"Morning Calleigh, how was your break?" Horatio walks in and ushers her to a seat. She gives him a warm smile, feeling her trepidation grow more and more.

"It was great! I spent this time reflecting back on my life and such." she never leaves his eyes as she speaks, so it was easy to see the disappointment that came into his eyes.

"What's up? You know you can speak to me."

She takes a breath before continuing. "You know I opted for less field work last year, but I don't want to do Detective work, not anymore. I want to settle down now, especially after Austin and Patty."

"I understand. We all have these moments of doubt, but if you really do want this I can push the paperwork. You are valuable as a Detective though, shame you don't want to contribute anymore" she stops herself from showing her reaction, but the hurt is still there.

"That's not necessary, I already spoke to the Chief" his eyebrows turn up at her words. If there was nothing more that Horatio hates than a perp walking free, is the intrusion of higher authority. She knew he'd react this way, but it's better to tell him instead of him finding out by pushing paperwork.

"Why go straight to the Chief? You know I'm right here." his entire demeanor changes from friendly to defensive, and she keeps herself neutral.

"We bumped into each other before the break and he asked me about the lab and whatnot. He said he'd take care of it. I just wanted to let you know instead of being surprised at my lack of interrogations and such. I'll still participate but I am no longer able to be there without the title Detective." she praises herself for remaining calm, Horatio's face is starting to lack emotion.

He nods his head, stoic face still reflecting the growing distrust. "You want to slow down, that's fine. I appreciate you speaking to me. But you do know that between the Chief and I, I know what's best for you." she couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes, but she did resist the urge to shrug her shoulders in a show of defiance. "Is there an issue ma'am?"

She finds herself enraged. "It doesn't matter what you guys believe is best for me. I'm making this decision for myself. I don't find joy in that work anymore, it's better to have passionate people out in the field and doing the grit work. I find solace in the lab, in my guns. I'm tired of the running around with only scars and nightmares to show for it. I've thought of this for a while."

"Okay, I see. Did anything happen over the break to solidify this?" the way his eyes shone told her he was fishing for information.

She didn't know what to expect when it came to this conversation though she was aware that they would end up going back and forth. "No, nothing that I'm aware of at least. This was a decision that I came to over time. Did you expect something to happen?" now it was his turn for the accusing glances.

The imposing man leans forward, a glint in his eyes sparking dangerously. "Just making sure there aren't any... outside influences." his uplifting eyebrows manages to piss her off.

Taking a deep breath, she gets up out of her seat "I'm not sure what you mean by that. But I'll have you know that there isn't anything happening _**on the outside**_ that inspired me to make this decision." giving him a small smile, she's fully aware of the implications of her words, she heads for her lab.

Horatio watches her walk off, anger building quicker than he ever thought possible. _How dare she? She didn't think at any point that she could've said something._

Sitting back behind his desk, he couldn't stop himself from picking up the phone, but after hearing the dial tone he slams it down and heads to HQ in favor for a face to face meeting. Obviously on a mission, the lab rats scatter to avoid encountering him in his current mood.

The Chief and him always had a very shaky relationship. Horatio knew that they had different views when it came to politics and the policies that resulted from it. O'Shay all but confirmed just how corrupt the higher ups have gotten. And if there is anything Horatio hates more than people in power taking advantage for their own gai, it's the ones who do it especially at the expense of his citizens.

Horatio is dying having to wait for the older man to either retire or croak before ascending to his rightful place as Chief. And when that happens, nothing can stand in his way to cleansing his city of the vermin that Rayaz allowed to roam free.

Uncaring for any procedure he knocks lightly before opening the door, completely startles the occupant in the room. "Lieutenant" the man recovers quickly and puts on a civil front. Horatio having been used to this fake show of civility, oozed his own with a practiced ease.

"Chief Rayaz" the look of that pompous elder incited more anger in Horatio, but he watched his tone aware of the older man's position.

"What can I do for you? Budget meeting aren't until next week" the happiness reflected in the Chief's voice continues to grind into Horatio's head. _Oh how it is to be worry free._

"My CSI came to me with some interesting information. Apparently, she's pulling out of the dual program that this team was founded on?" he didn't mean to come off as attitudinal, but that's exactly how he feels.

"Calleigh? Yes, she came to me about wanting to switch over as a full time CSI."

"That's awfully informal of you. I never knew Calleigh and you were on a first name basis."

"She has to answer to me whenever there's an incident that occurs in the lab, which almost always happens to be caused by you. Before then she reported to Stetler or O'Shay, but as the infractions built on each other in such a speed, I decided it would be better to speak to her myself. Get rid of the middle man. It was easier for all of us this way"

"You didn't think to come to me about that? I am her boss after all."

"And I, yours. She's been feeling... down as of late. Obviously as I just mentioned, we've spoken on many occasions beforehand, she told me her final decision before the break. I must admit that I went looking for her, but she let me know her feelings on the matter at the last possible moment. She said she had to work up her courage" the Chief sits back, clearly done with their conversation. His body language is dismissing, but Horatio wasn't about to let that get in his way.

"And still...you didn't think to let me know that? She works _**directly**_ under me." Horatio spits out causing the Chief takes a second to look over Horatio, a smile slithering across his lips.

"She is on your team yes, but she is still an employee of this department, a department might I add, that I _**control**_. From what she's told me, she's been trying to tell you for a long time now. And I'm assuming you couldn't have been bothered to check on her. But that obviously doesn't matter seeing as we've been keeping an eye on her for you."

The meaning behind his words were not lost to Horatio. Especially seeing as Esteban uttered similar words outside of her house a couple of months back. _So the Chief has eyes for Calleigh too. But why?_

"She hasn't come to me at all Chief. It seems to me that a lot of people have been keeping tabs on my CSI as of late." with another chuckle he states with every bit of an accusing tone. "It also seems like you've been spending some time with the Navarro family"

The older man lets out a laugh that comes from deep in the chest. "Of course I have. You're used to policing the streets, I have to police this office. I can't do that without having to report back to them. They own the land we're sitting on you know. He demands to be kept in the loop to make sure his money is being utilized in a reasonable manner.

"Even after the Taunter debacle, he's not pulling any funding or support from your lab. He just wants a formal apology If not verbal, most definitely written. Do yourself and team a favor. Because if you don't submit now, they will suffer. If you're upset about Calleigh's need for change then you'll be pissed if I take the entire lab from you and promote her instead. She's already doing more of the Lieutenant's workload for the bureaucratic side of the lab anyway. It's about time her pay and position reflect that"

Horatio starts at the revelation "So I either apologize or be demoted?" the Chief lets out a chuckle before breaking out in a maniacal cackle.

"No, you either apologize or you're fired. No benefits, no pension, not even the notoriety. We've allowed you to get as far as you are today because of the team you have standing behind you. That and you do produce the numbers necessary to practically ignore your escapades. But..." getting up, the Chief is suddenly surrounded by an aura radiating great power.

"I see you for what you are Caine, you're no different than those you look down on. Your antics are problematic. You need to watch yourself, because others are watching you. And you might want to start testing loyalty, because you're going to need it." the man steps in front of his office door and swings it open dramatically. "Now get out before I make sure it's the last door on this property you ever walk thru." with a false smile Horatio leaves the office, his anger having reached another level.

 _My CSI used to get me to submit. I'll be damned before I let her take my position like this. The only way I'm leaving this job is if I get offered the position of Chief. Why would he put those thoughts in my head? Why would the Chief feel the need to mention that he and Calleigh have been spending so much time together? How could I have missed this?_

Looking back, Horatio is astonished, it wasn't until now that he realizes that he really hasn't seen Calleigh as much as he previously thought. It's not like the two of them have even been paired up on any cases. She has been removing herself from the field too, which is why he hasn't seen her out there too. Eric's mentioned on multiple occasions that Calleigh skipped out on many team gatherings, especially as of late. _Maybe I'm not as observant as I previously thought. She really has been backing out slowly over the last year._

By the man's own admission, Rayaz is chummy with the Navarros. It possible he was priming Calleigh as a means of punishment for Horatio, or maybe he's using her as a pawn to pacify the Navarros?

 _And why should I be testing loyalty? The only person brought up was Calleigh, are they planning a coup? No way she would do that to me. She knows how good I am for this city. If she really has been reporting to Rayaz, just what exactly has she been saying?_

"Do you need something Horatio? I'm still waiting on the tool marks from the stabbing victim this morning." he looks up to see he's wandered straight to the person he's had on his mind.

"The Chief tells me you guys have spent time together?" she tilts her head in confusion, yet something in her eyes tells him she knows exactly what he's going on about.

"He decided to cut the middle man and directly ask me for reports on the cases we've worked. I wrote it in the lab reports too, it's all in there if you ever want to read it." _hmmm she's been very diligent about doing my paperwork despite not being involved in the incidents, but exactly what did she verbally tell Rayaz. What good are the reports if they don't write down the words they exchange?_

Her face was devoid of all emotions, but her eyes were lit and blazing for a fight. "Is there an issue with that? He's been adamant on knowing what's been happening under this roof." her innocent tilt of head almost ends the issue. Almost.

"Or more like what's happening under my direction. Ma'am I highly advise you keep yourself on edge with this man." she turns back to her computer clearly uncomfortable.

"Why? His intentions seem purely political if anything. He is still overseen by the Mayor's Council after all. He tells me that they've been wanting to know the steps _this team_ takes to bring in the numbers were achieving." _This team? Or just me? Why and what is she hiding?_

He's immediately annoyed by both her nonchalant attitude and his name being spoken by such people. It's obvious the team operates on his watch, the Council isn't watching them. "Exactly my point. We know that there are corrupt individuals sitting on the Council, O'Shay and Diego Navarro to name a couple. Rayaz could be trying to disenfranchise the team thru you." her eyes spark in anger, his implications clear.

"If you think I'm somehow reporting back the... liberties you take during certain investigations and am aiding in the destruction of this team, then you can come out and say it." her tone is rightfully accusing but Horatio still feels affronted.

"Fine then. We've been thru so much together, I should've known to be direct with you. Are you in anyway reporting back to the Chief any, what did you say, liberties I've taken within the year?"

"yes and no." she turns back to her computer in concentration.

"Yes and no?"

"I've been reporting back to the Chief the information I've been given. If you told me the liberties you took, I told the Chief. Doing anything otherwise is grounds for termination. And it wasn't just from this year and to the Chief. I've been reporting for the last... four or five years to him, Stetler and O'Shay respectively."

He slams his hand down on her table, and she doesn't even flinch. Controlling his anger, he gives her a hard look. Calleigh in the past would, in a way, submit to his insisting and find a softer way to deliver any blow. But this time, this time she keeps her head high and looks back at him with the same fever he's looking at her. _She's challenging me._

"So what you're telling me ma'am, is that as long as you didn't know, you didn't tell?" _it's a good thing she decided to be more behind the scenes. Or else I would've had issues from way back when. But now that I start to think about it, she's been withdrawn for a very long time. It's not so much as me being worried about her saying something. It's more of what_ _ **they've**_ _been telling her, and how she's been answering back._

"No I haven't. I don't appreciate you insinuating that I've been spying on you. I'm no double agent Horatio. I'm here to solve crimes, bring closure, and help people just as you do. These meeting are nothing more than me explaining why you take the actions you take. I make sure to leave out any of your mishaps, especially seeing as I'm never there to accurately report on them anyway." suddenly her eyes spark in mischief.

"And while he doesn't question your actions themselves, he does ask every now and then about the motives behind them, and I can't answer them properly. When that happens, I usually tell him slight variations of how you care for the city and its occupants and the works, he seems satisfied. Is there something you want me to tell him?" and just like that, she's suddenly back to the Calleigh he recognizes.

Her ever growing mischievous look dissipates the tension around them. Shaking his head, he lets out a little chuckle "You're okay Calleigh, though I will let you know when I need you to do that for me. It's about time they dig themselves into a trap"

Walking away Horatio feels lighter, but there is still something weighing him down. You'll see it all the time, when someone is separated from their group, they have an easier chance of being radicalized by any opposing force. Looking back into her lab, he eyes the way Calleigh seems to carry herself. She's nowhere neared as worried as the rest of the team. Nor does she have that gray cloud around her. Something is happening and he isn't sure if it's for the better.

 _There's no way the Rayaz would offer Calleigh as a form of payment for my behavior either... would he? It seems plausible given that man's association with that family._

If the Chief really is in cahoots with the Navarro's then every meeting he's had and will have with Calleigh could push her further into the arms of a man who's already intent on having her. There is nothing more important than keeping her away from such influences. If she could rattle O'Shay by simply suggesting that they use Walter is enough to see how far her influence goes. If they've realized that, they might use Calleigh to break up the team.

Taking note, Horatio makes sure to stop by her place more often on their off times. Something is up, and he'd be damned if he got her hurt because of something as simple as him being out of the picture.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric rounds the corner of the lab, the new paint smell still wafting out of the ducts. He spies Calleigh with her head down in the breakroom. "Shouldn't you be well rested?" her head pops up at the sound of his voice, her eyes grow bright with happiness he's only familiar with when she's comfortable at home. "Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you so happy."

She brushes her hair out of her face gingerly. "Cuba will do that for you" his face lifts in obvious surprise.

"Really, that's where you went? That's amazing."

"I can see why everyone makes such a big deal about it. The country is so beautiful, the people there were so friendly, and the environment felt less hectic. I was moving at a turtle's pace for 14 days unrestricted." he couldn't believe his ears.

"wow, so you and your mystery man had a blast?" she gives him a coy smile before shaking her head.

"I actually went by myself. I needed a break from everything and everyone! People are going to say what they say about me vacationing, but I needed to escape for a while." Eric nods his head in understanding.

"That sounds awesome, maybe I'll take a trip down there too" she nods her head vigorously. Her blonde hair swung wildly with each bob of her head. Her skin was tanned, giving her normally alabaster skin a more golden hue. _She looks healthy._

"Do you want to see pictures?" she takes her phone out and begins flipping thru the beautiful scenery. In most pictures, the Jamaican coastline could be seen in the far distance, but everyone so far showed her on a beach.

"You escaped the beaches of Miami for the ones in Cuba?" she giggled at his sarcasm. _Wow, I miss the that sound. What I would do to hear that early in the mornings again._

"I escaped the seaweed more than anything else. We should go together sometime." her face is hopeful. Her smile reached ear to ear and her eyes were honest and open. He felt his heart jump at the prospect of spending more personal time with her, Natalia's earlier words ringing in his head. _She just needs time._

"I'll start saving. Wish I would've known sooner. Did you really need to escape from everything that bad?" she nods her head solemnly.

"I needed the time to think." she pauses for a second. "I withdrew from the dual program." Eric felt his head snap up quickly.

"I know you've been taking more lab hours, but are you sure you want to make that switch? It'll be less exciting." he wiggles his eyebrows and she lets out a small giggle. _She's already made her mind up, and there's no arguing with her after that._

"Mhm. I need the slower change of pace. I... I want to settle down." at her words he struggles not to emote. The biggest reason why they broke up was because they weren't on the same level maturity wise. She wanted someone she could trust, and he wasn't the ideal partner to her in that regard. _So she's ready NOW. Maybe I can show her just how ready I am too._

But before he could get the words out Natalia and Ryan make their way into the breakroom "Great to see you so tanned Calleigh!" the brunette's enthusiasm was contagious. Looking over, he spots Calleigh's bright smile and eyes.

"It's great to be this tanned. The Cuban sun was very giving. And I, grateful." she beamed happily at the woman, and they immediately get into conversations about the beach and sun. Ryan finally interjected with his own two cents. "You took pictures, right? Of course you took pictures."

She whips her phone back out, happily going thru the many beach photos and strip malls. It made Eric happy to see the original (as original as it could be) team come together if just for a few minutes. But the chirping of their cell phones permeating thru the air reminds them of their somber career.

The team scurry and looking over at Calleigh again, Eric catches the reproachful shadow that comes across her face as they disperse. _There's still something that isn't right with her. But how can I get her to tell me when I can barely even ask her out for lunch?_

Like the team, Eric quickly catches up to head out for what is promising to be a frustrating case.

Calleigh, having been swallowed by over a hundred bullets from one case, makes her way into the bedroom after showering off the grime from today's scene. She admittedly did miss the grind of detective work. But being surrounded by her guns had a lasting effect on her psyche. The uncertainty she felt no longer existed. It was as simple as analyzing what's in front of her and adding pieces to different puzzles. _I don't have to put the pieces together anymore, that's a bit dull._

"How was work mi amor?" she jumps up at the sound of his voice. _I forgot I had a husband._ She looks over to the bed to see him relaxing with his laptop, pulling the covers down for her to join him. He pats it invitingly.

"It was great! I feel like I'm covering a lot more ground work this way. I like it so far. But the work may get slower the longer I stay. I'll find a way to combat that when the issue comes along." plopping down on the bed, she buries her face in the pillows. "There was a gang shooting today, I have to process over a hundred bullets and casings for it. It might take me a few days." with a deep sigh her body relaxes as she can finally settle down.

Despite her being perfectly content letting sleep take her over, Calleigh is jerked awake as Esteban plants her in his lap. She fixes herself to stay comfortably in his arms to fall asleep. Almost immediately after being dragged into the family, Esteban showed his immediate need for physical contact. She doesn't even think he realizes he does it.

Anytime they sit to relax or whatever he _**has to**_ have her on his lap. He'd pull her onto him especially when he was angry or upset and keep her there for hours sometimes. Those moments also solidify in her mind that he really is certifiably insane.

"I feel like a pet when you hold me like this" she looks up at him, caught off guard by her sudden outburst. He slowly breaks away from his screen to cast a questioning glance towards her. Blushing she mutters "Never mind, I shouldn't have brought that up"

She looks to his screen to see medical jargon, but that proved to be a bad distraction. He runs his hand thru her hair and buried his head in her hair. The cool air draws a grasp from her lips as he takes a deep breath. The hot air that blows back in his response causes shivers to roll down her spine.

"It feels right doesn't it, me holding you? I don't want you to feel anything negative from this. I love having you in my arms, I'm keeping you safe. Don't you feel safe?" his question makes her blush deepen. _This bastard really doesn't understand. Mental sigh* he's built this world in his head and I have to be the one to help mold it._

"Yea, but you keep me folded on your lap... like a pet." she had to make sure he understood where she was coming from. They were only able to meet halfway if they were brutally honest with each other. He chuckles and shakes his head before mentally going over whatever words he wanted to say.

"I've kept pets throughout the years. Trust me, this is not me regarding you as such. I had cages and leashes, collars and such. You'd be asking permission, waiting for permission, eating out of dog bowls, such and such. You, you're my wife, I love holding you. I love having you in my... possession." she groans at his word choice.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" she keeps her tone light, secretly afraid of how he could react.

"Yes."

"Yea, it's not working. At all" they chuckle at her words.

"Bebe, you make me feel safe too. When you leave, I feel... empty. I mean, my work is pretty fulfilling and all but there's always this heavy feeling in my chest when we're not together. I hate when we're separated, I get too antsy, the urges tend to come back stronger each time too. Having you in my arms isn't a means of possession, I love having you in my arms. I never meant to make you feel like a pet, but I'm not going to curb this behavior at all." on that note he hugs her tightly and plants kisses on her head.

 _The fact that he's so open is crushing. It's even worse knowing I can't do anything to stop this. But it's not like he's ever been given a chance to be... normal. His entire development as a child has been severely incapacitated, especially so after Mami died._

Of course, he's deeper than what he appears. When they first made love, she thought he was in it for the action. But as the minutes passed by, it quickly dawned on her that Esteban had more for them than what she assumed. He was so gentle, so caring. Asking her if she was comfortable, making sure they went at an agreed pace. The way he took in every part of her body as they did the deed, the sounds that were produced from his lips. Especially the amount of passion he openly displayed. They were one, body and soul. She cried, it was that intense.

What she first saw as just a physical need for release quickly announced itself as true, unadulterated feelings. That was horrifying for her, this wasn't something she could get herself out of. The fact that Esteban is trying his best to fulfill his dead mother's wishes makes her feel awful. While she first viewed their nuptials as nothing more than an archaic ploy, that fact alone was enough to convince her to put effort into it, into them.

Every killer has a weakness, and his only serves to weaken her.

Besides, doing anything, especially after the intimate vacation they've spent together, separation can only spell chaos. The only way that they'd truly be separated is if she turned him into Horatio. But that would result in a domino effect that will result in her ending up in the same place she is now, except under actual restrictive terms. This man loves her and keeping him satisfied is proving so far to be slowing his killing urges down. _The emotional part of our relationship is going to take some time, but keep him satisfied Calleigh, it isn't hard at all. His demands aren't egregious, mostly annoying. Just keep him satisfied and keep more people alive. The rest will come later._

"I guess. You do allow me to keep my career and have an actual life outside of us. And I really do appreciate that. You're" she drifts off, unsure of how to continue without being emotional. "You're doing a great job so far. I'm very well taken care of, and it's because of you." his eyes light up and he crashes his lips against hers. He fixes her to lay flat on his chest, their legs tangling below. His right arm wraps around her tightly and his left returns to his work.

"Yea? I did tell you I have no ill intent towards you. None of us do. Thanks for this discussion of ours too. You have a voice baby, don't forget. Now get some sleep, you got home late." she settles against his chest and presses her head to listen to the steady beating of his heart. His hand is caressing her side unknowingly and she further relaxes. The steady beat of his heart combined with the calm atmosphere aids her in falling to sleeps spell. And then her phone rings out.

Eric makes his way over to Calleigh's place after work, he wanted to invite her out with the rest of the team. They had wondered where she skipped off to but decided to not follow up in case she really was tired from that gang shooting.

She told them at the scene that she had made the change and they all were upset.

 **At the bar**

"Why did Calleigh leave the program? I thought she loved it?" Walter looks straight at Eric, expecting for him to, of course, have the right answer. The older man could only offer the bigger one a shrug alongside a swig of beer.

"She said she needed a change of pace. Thinking of settling down." Eric could only suggest, though he used her wording.

"The North kids left a deep impression on her" Natalia offers, hoping to make sense of a confusing situation. "That they did Talia. That they did."

She winks at Ryan who is the only one brave (or stupid) enough to ask him. "You guys getting a house with a backyard?"

With his head thrown back, he lets out a deep laugh. "I wish. I guess I'm going to have to work really hard huh? I'll let you know when we decide to do a little house warming party.

 **Back at** **Calleigh's**

He steps up to her door with a heavy heart. _Just talk to her, let her know that you're ready. You've been ready. I can do this, it's not hard. Just talk from the soul, she appreciates it. She responds better to it._

But as the minutes drag on, he realizes that she's not home. Taking a quick surveillance, he doesn't spot any signs of life having been disturbed by his intrusion. Unable to resist, he takes his phone out and makes the call.

"Hello?" her voice is sluggish from sleep.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he tries to keep his voice neutral, but there a sinking feeling that won't leave.

There's a rustling of blankets as she maneuvers around, but he picks up on the familiar sound of keys on a laptop most likely. "No, I was about to fall asleep. What's up, do you need something?" her voice is soft, but her words were obvious. She knows he wouldn't just call her for no reason.

"Well we were having a very deep conversation earlier that I wanted to see if we could continue." he feels confident, but her next words are discouraging.

"We were, weren't we? We can speak more tomorrow on break. I don't think this is something we can converse about over the phone." he agrees with her immediately, excited at her agreement. But something crushes his hopes.

It was barely discernible, but Eric is sure of what he hears.

"...Finally done... ready...bed?" the voice is certainly male. And Eric feels his heart drop to the floor. _Who the fuck is that? I thought she said she went to Cuba alone?_

Her response is muted but her tone is agreeing. With another scuffle she returns to his ear. "Sorry about that. We'll definitely speak tomorrow. I have a more lenient schedule now, just let me know when you're ready to go on break. We can spend the entire hour catching up. Have a good night."

"Yea, good night." he couldn't help himself but be a little cranky. This prospective mate of hers is grinding his gears. _She must be serious about him if she insisted, she went to Cuba alone. But I'll get down to it. At least she's giving me the time of day._

They haven't been as close lately, and he misses that. But especially after the Taunter case, she's been withdrawn from everyone. And with Horatio putting pressure on everyone, especially Calleigh, couldn't have helped either. She must be looking for some form of relief, and they granted each other that.

 _The only way I'll ever be okay with her dating another man, is if we're at least friends. We'll survive this. No matter what._


	18. Chapter 18

Calleigh happily made her way thru her house, amazed at how foreign it had become. It's been a cool three months since she and Esteban have been together, and things have officially settled down. They both have molded together perfectly. Stretching on her couch, she wraps a long-forgotten throw around her shoulders.

Everything at the lab had cooled down since the Taunter case has closed and she finds solace in that. Eric had certainly helped with that.

 **3 months ago**

"Hey Calleigh" she turns to look at the Cuban making his way over to her at the cafe down the street from the lab. with a bright smile she jumps up and hugs him enthusiastically.

"I missed you so much" his arms wrapped around her body in a familiar squeeze and tears well in her eyes before she can stop them.

"I missed you too Calleigh. It's great to see you outside again, you look great. This sabbatical has done great for you." his eyes scream honesty _like usual, typical Eric. breaking his heart again might just break me._

"It really has. So why show up to my house late last night?" his eyebrows raise at her usual directness. With a strong huff of air out his chest.

"We just haven't spoke in a while. I... uh... I thought I heard..." he watches her come to realization and a deep blush spreads across her face, neck and chest.

"Yea, I told you I was settling down." she begins to withdraw emotionally from their conversation. she didn't want him to hear all this, but it's better sooner than later.

"That's great. I didn't know if you were looking or if you already found. To be honest a small part of me thought maybe Navarro got his grip on you. He's been letting us know he's interested." she nods her head happily.

"Esteban is pretty... aggressive when it comes to his pursuit of me. I don't want to talk to him. But I'm sick and tired of explaining that to Horatio. Can we just eat lunch?" The light in his eyes die down, but not before she catches his disapproving look, and he quickly switches the conversation to Cuba. With a resentful sigh, she flags the waiter down and goes back to answering his questions.

 **Present Day**

Stupid Esteban finding his way into her other relationships. But she is grateful for his intrusion, she didn't know if she could find a better way to spend her once meaningless life. It's been a crazy ride since they've been united, but she's making the best of it. She finds solace in being the thing that keeps him grounded. It feels great to actually feel needed.

Despite his prolific serial killer ways, he has managed to take advantage of this little honeymoon phase and has kept his victims to a minimum at two.

She wondered just a short time ago about his tics in regard to his urges. And all she had to do was wait. The signs presented themselves a couple weeks ago.

He had come home from a 40-hour shift, weary. While his body language spoke sex, his eyes seemed off. Darker. With an apologetic kiss he scooped her up and carried her to her house with no words traded between the two. She remembers eyeing him the entire ride. Still, he made no move to ease her worries. She settled into her bed without so much a complaint and he tucked her in with a kiss to her forehead, then he went out. Before leaving, he told her to meet him in the park for a jog at 5:30, by the bend before the coast. Looking at the clock she sets off on what is sure to be a grand adventure.

The pavement beneath her feet felt new and refreshing. The warming sun however feels dim compared to the clear path at the estate she took to running on. Looking around she spots her neighbors who at this point, come off as no one more than occupants of a street. Turning into an entrance, Calleigh is struck by how everything seems dimmer than what she's grown accustomed to.

Despite having barely recognized her environment, she relies on her muscle memory to push her thru. Looking at her Fitbit, she takes note of her falling behind schedule. If Esteban says 5:30, he means it. She knows better than to have him question _**her**_ , which he is wont to do. Speeding up, she kills two minutes by cutting thru a brush of trees and hiking it up a small incline.

"You're late" his words are irritating; she hates when he points out any of her flaws. With him it feels hypercritical, and lately she's found herself itching to get his approval. While she can rationalize the need for his approval as simple psychology, she couldn't deal with its ramifications. His opinions are beginning to matter more so than her own.

But it was all for the better, she'd allowed him to get this far, why not let nature takes its toll? _I've practically invited him into my life. I went from seeking Horatio's approval for Esteban's. And the big difference between the two men is obvious. Esteban reached out, especially when I needed someone. He's there for me when I feel lost, guides me back to a safe space when I feel out of control._

He's taken advantage of her broken and misshaped head and heart in a way that felt natural to her. The very well-organized schedule Esteban drilled into her had set nicely. She feels relaxed knowing how her day is going to pan out. But it was moments like these that she finds herself slipping again. These pockets of excitement that sprout from his "playtime" are enough to remind her to do better. Realizing she's been grilling him for a good ten seconds she takes a deep breath.

"I got a little lost. It's been a while since I've been over here." he turns his eyebrow up at her and sets their pace. Like usual, they set off on a ragged path (as ragged as a park could get) pushing for better endurance.

"Maybe you should take more trips out here. But during the week, your weekends belong to me and wherever we decide to burrow away." she brightens at the prospect of staying at her house again. She did miss her own space so to say, and the team's been popping up randomly only to find an empty house.

Giving him an affirmative nod, Calleigh slows down to a stop. "Am I your alibi?". Esteban's head tilts back to let out a laugh that travels alongside the path, getting picked up in the coastal winds.

"Yes and no. I want you to spend more time at your house so we can stop being interrupted by your coworkers when they call. I've just been feeling tense for the past few days." he rolls his shoulders, not an ounce of stress could be seen carried in his movements. He was however slower due to his current state of exhaustion.

"You've been feeling like that for over a week actually." he shoots a surprise look her way, clearly caught off guard by her observation. She puts her being used in the back of her mind and steps up to him to runs her hands up his arms. With each passing swipe, the goosebumps on his arms grew more and more. He takes her in his arms and holds her to him in an embrace that spoke loudly. He was incredibly exhausted but was pushing thru for some strange reason. It had to be an alibi.

"I just get antsy and tense, I guess. But I got it all out last night. I'm having some lackey dump the body while we're out jogging. I need a few hours to regain my strength. You could do with a few more hours of sleep as well." he runs his fingers thru her hair landing on her cheek.

She stares up into his eyes and finds herself gasping. Calleigh knows for a fact this man loves her and even if she was in denial, the love shining thru him to her was apparent. Tears swell up in her own and she throws herself into him. Their closer embrace lasts for a while to the point that Calleigh can count each deep breath he made, glad that she's at least able to care for him in this sense.

Stepping out, she pulls a hesitant Esteban alongside her, setting a slower more relaxing pace for the two of them. There's no need for any rush, they literally had all day. Heading back into the main park, she takes one last look at the harbor and directs him back to her house. They both can do with the alone time.

On their way out however, Calleigh turns to greet a falling Esteban. "Oh shit!" she runs over to see him roll over, anger radiating off him in waves. He looks up to her, eyes ablaze.

"I wasn't paying attention and slipped in that little hole. I'm pretty sure I popped something in my ankle." she takes in the concentrated look on her husband's face. His jaw was set pretty tight, the only clue he'd allow to show the pain he was certainly feeling. Kneeling, she offers no help in diagnosing his injured ankle. His hands, with the practice of a doctor, locate the offending part that was starting to swell.

"Oh, we have to go to the hospital Leigh. This sure as hell looks better than how its feeling." Calleigh turns her eyes away from the still swelling ankle to look him in the eye.

"You brought the car?" he nods his head, lifting an arm for support. With his arm over her shoulder, she carries him the quarter mile to his parking space and with an unceremonious throw, tosses him into the passenger seat.

"So much for a nap huh? Does carrying the Navarro mean skipping the waiting line?" she didn't want to, but her aching body screamed for sleep. _It is just a broken ankle._

He gives her a small laugh. "Yes, it does actually. Unless there's been an accident or shooting. I hope that's not the case because the mood I'm in now only garners an attitude. Sorry in advanced." she laughs for the first time today.

"For better or worse right? And besides, it's better this way, at least our alibi just got stronger huh?" he joins in on her infectious laughter.

"I really hope I didn't leave anything that can be traced back to me. As much as I love to mess with him. I want you to myself for a lot longer while we're in Miami. I don't want him in our business too soon. And you caring for me in your house, _**after**_ the trip to the hospital seems a lot more intimate than taking you back to my place and staying with me." her heart plummets into her stomach.

"I hope so too. I don't want to answer any of his questions. He's going to want to know what you've been telling me. And I don't know how to answer him." she begins to voice her fears out loud.

"Tell him we speak about everything but what he thinks we do." she gives him an incredulous look.

"He knows you better than you think you know. If you didn't let anything slip while we were out together, he would begin to suspect us. You have to tell me something." with a heavy sigh, Esteban thinks back on the history he shared with the Lieutenant.

"If..." she gives him a hard stare. " **when** he asks you what we spoke about. Casually mention something about me answering the next call he makes."

"That's because you confessed to him already right? What is that supposed to mean" she uses the stop light to demand an answer from the cryptic man. "You can tell me anything you know. I am your wife." she blushes at her own words. She's always referring to him as her husband never the other way around. She watches his chest inflate, her words having an obvious effect on him.

"Back during the Angela case. I got a call from Jennifer and answered her in kind. But it was Horatio on the other line. He never told you about that? Wouldn't that show up during court?" Calleigh felt herself freeze.

 _Is that why his conviction of Esteban's guilt is so profound? I mean Esteban has been putting himself out there and Horatio can draw conclusion quickly. But the cell phone talk hasn't made it to any official report and the case is technically closed. Sigh* these were the little things a defense lawyer can pick apart. Even if the case is reopened, Horatio opened a can of words handling the evidence at the time that he did._

"it can yea. But that's only if they run a check themselves, but they will see the new calls on the log. Ugh, I told Horatio trying to force an answer out for you can backfire, and the case already has way too many holes. But I'll bring it up, I have absolutely no idea how to handle that information. So my confusion will be real." pulling up to Mercy General, she huffs her frustration.

"You bastard. You couldn't run with your group of friends. I thought you guys ran every day." he began his squirming and she squinted at him. That's the squirm he does when he's been naughty. It immediately dawned on her.

"You could've ran with them, but you wanted to stir the pot. You bastard! I could be asleep right now. How am I supposed to be well rested and energized with you interrupting my schedule?" his smile reaches ear to ear.

"I wanted to cause trouble yes, but I also wanted to go on our run like usual. Get out any lasting vestiges of stress. I didn't think sex would really be on your mind." he shows teeth before pushing the car door open. Jolted back into reality, she follows him out and together, they make their way into the emergency room.


	19. Chapter 19

Horatio's morning started out very mild. There were only nonviolent robberies and the occasional lovers quarrel to distract him from this situation he's found himself in. His heart felt like lead, weighing him down more and more each passing day he's forced to face reality. At home he could pretend that everything was fine. Calleigh and Eric were still together, hell even Marisol had been there. But that's a world that's so far away it's impossible.

Having finally accepted defeat, Horatio had apologized to the Navarro's in the proudest way he could.

 **3 months earlier**

With silent feet he follows the staff thru the estate, Horatio locates the duo lounging by the fire pit. Now that his arrival has been announced, he fixes the son with a look of pure hate. _Keep your cool Caine, you only have to pretend for a little longer._ Stepping in closer he barely catches their relaxed words.

"...asleep in bed... she's been having a hard time trying to appear norm..,:

Diego looks up at his intrusion and slithers a slick smile across his face. "Lieutenant! To what do we owe this visit?" the son looks up mid-sentence and mirrors his father's smile. With a deep sigh Horatio prepares himself to deliver the speech.

"In light of recent events, I am formally apologizing for any harassment or... abuse that might've befallen you during the investigation. I was behaving and acting in the city's best interest and you got caught in my storm." the men don't visibly bristle, but Horatio can see the dangerous vibe their entire aura gave off.

Esteban, always eager to play, pops up for a handshake. "That's commendable of you Horatio. I am glad we're able to get to exchange these words. No bad blood?"

With a glare that could end all glares, Horatio reaches his hand out yet again to the younger man. With a solid shake a grin cracks its way across Esteban's face. There is always this... flash of something floating behind the man's eye, but now Horatio finally understands. There was challenge in his eyes. The type when a younger beta wants to take the mantle of alpha. _But he's already beaten me legally. He's going to try and find ways to get under my personal life now isn't he?_ "No bad blood"

"I do say that I am now free to pursue Miss Duquesne. If that's the case, we might just bump into each other more often." the grin continues to persist on the young man's face, surely telling Horatio that there are in indeed plans involving Calleigh.

"I told you she isn't interested. She has people in her life already. A person too. You'd be disturbing her already existing relationships. And if you really care for her, you'd let her go." the underlying threat in his voice is apparent to anyone. Esteban however only fixes the lieutenant with a pointed stare.

"I'll keep that in mind when we bump into each other on a jog. It's been a busy month preparing for the next Bal Harbor Marathon and I found me a new training partner. But that's not enough for me since we're all being honest." stepping back, Esteban made his way back to the futon and settles next to his father. Diego his son a large smile.

"I always wanted a daughter and law, thought I'd end up adopting a grandchild."

Clearly dismissed Horatio tries to squeeze a word in but realized it will fall on deaf ear. With one last look behind him he sets off for his own home.

 **Present Day**

The morning proved to be the calm before the storm because this... this right now blew his thoughts and emotions away. There had been another Taunter murder, except it wasn't. The eyes were battered instead of removed. Her entire face and chest caved in by the sheer force and ferocity of the attack and Horatio had a sinking feeling he'd be face to face with the Navarro's again.

Despite Esteban's warning, the two had barely come into contact with each other since their meeting. Horatio has had this shadow over his head for fat too long since the Taunter first appeared. There is something wrong either occurring or about to occur.

He had kept his eyes on Calleigh to ensure that nothing too exciting is happening in her life. Eric, having finally cracked thru to her, tells him of her search for a capable man. The fact that she hasn't mentioned any strange occurrences either is a good sign. Not even a complaint about any disturbances or odd incidents. Her life was stagnant as far as Eric and Horatio are concerned.

This all came crashing down when he stared back at the clinic card in his hand. The same clinic card with one Dr. Esteban Navarro printed on the front. Also located on the face of the card was a fingerprint matching the name. Horatio's anger rose to a fever pitch as he punched in the familiar numbers on his cell phone.

"Liberty City Hospital, how may we assist you?" a soft and comforting voice answer the phone. The nurse unaware of the storm brewing on the other line.

"This is Lt. Horatio Caine of MDPD, I'm looking for Esteban Navarro." the tremor in his own voice is strong enough to resist his efforts of suppression.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lieutenant. As of Monday, he's been on medical leave. I can give you his number if you'd like?" with a sigh, Horatio pinches his nose to relieve the pressure of a sure to be migraine.

"No, I have it thanks. Have a good day." with a huff, he leaves his office in search of his right hand. The team had two separate cases so far. There was a simple shooting and their battered woman. Skipping past Calleigh's experiment with Ryan and Walter, he pushes the room door open with a heavy hand.

"Eric, we're heading out now. Natalia, would you like to come?" he wanted to see how Esteban reacted to another woman that wasn't his Bullet Girl. She nods her head and they head out to the Navarro Estate.

"This is their house?" Natalia gazes with deep admiration for the upbeat Latin estate. "I'm jealous."

Eric chuckles loudly. "The inside is beautiful too. They have a courtyard and it opens up to the beach on the other side." with a whistle Horatio allows them the extra time to look before they head inside the main residence.

The two junior CSI's tread with light feet as they make their way thru the halls. Unlike the always moving Esteban, bouncing between hospitals and charity events. This one was laid out on a couch, game system in hand.

"Mi hijo, I think you should invite her. It'll be fun." Diego's voice carries from somewhere in the house and the younger man shudders comically.

"Why are you so interested in who I invite? I thought this was an us thing?" the senior Navarro appears out of nowhere to pat his son's shoulder.

"I always bring someone, and you end up spending you days buried in books. Spend it buried somewhere else." with a crude laugh the older man sits behind his son, taking out his laptop for what they could only assume was work.

Before Natalia could cringe as they could name any person Esteban could bury himself into, Horatio clears his throat. The pair on the couch jump slightly at the intrusion but collect themselves quick enough.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Horatio?" Diego happily greets them, standing up when he reached her. "And who might you be. I haven't been formally introduced. Diego Navarro." he sticks his hand out for her to hold and she meets him gingerly. The old man still had his charms and she had to fight to keep her cheeks from blushing. He stared at her as if she and him knew each other for years, and the way his eyes raked along her frame jolted her.

"Natalia BoaVista, nice to meet you." she smiles back, the slippery feel of his hand was starting to get to her. There's something predatory about the man, maybe the men didn't see it but she definitely does.

"i would hope this visit is under good circumstances? I'd hate to ruin such a casual day."

Horatio takes a step forward and eyes his opponent down. Upon stepping closer he spots the bandage wrapped around the foot of Esteban. "I called the hospital only to discover you've taken a medical leave of absence. Why is that? I see the foot injury, how did that occur?" stretching on the couch, the young man sports a wide smile.

"I was training for a marathon two days ago." Horatio shares a smile of his own.

"On Monday, right? That's strange you know. To be connected to so much heartbreak. I found a body that's been dumped two days ago. So, I need to know exactly where you were when that body hit the pavement." there's no need for jumping around. An injury such as his couldn't have occurred on the same day. That would be a coincidence.

Esteban however didn't look fazed at all. "I was jogging out and slipped on a hole and sprained my ankle. I was nowhere near that body." he looked confident, but Horatio knows better. Even his father looks settled, as if nothing in the world was bothering him.

"We have evidence of you on her." both men turn. Diego with a look of surprise and Esteban with one of confusion.

"That's why you're here." he shrugs with dramatic effect "Is she a patient of mine. From the way you came in here I can only assume she was found in Liberty City" Horatio takes a look at Eric, the both of them agreeing silently on how frustrated they're becoming. The Navarro's are way too calm to not be involved now. They know something about the body.

"Can you find anyone or anything that can corroborate your alibi. Which by the way you've failed to provide." Eric steps in with a fire under his belly. There is way too much injustice going around these days, especially in those within the Navarro's reach.

With a smile, Horatio leans in for what is sure to be a surprise. _There is no way he isn't involved in this, no way._

The snake breaks out in a toothy smile, head tilting to the side childishly as if in thought. "I went out around five to Bal Harbor Park along the coastline. Ran thru to the bend, as everyone calls it, maybe thirty minutes later. And then I just happened upon..." he fidgets in his seat, obviously uncomfortable.

"You happened upon?" Natalia finally speaks up.

"Calleigh." his father lets out a chuckle at everyone's response.

Natalia gasps out loud, letting the shock take its toll on her.

Horatio himself feels betrayed yet again. There's no way that MDPD is Esteban's alibi again. _And out of anyone it had to be Calleigh._

Eric is beside himself with anger. "You bumped into her and she pushed you down? She's a lot stronger than you think." he was also clearly in denial.

Esteban laughs before shaking his head. "You misunderstand me, we jogged along the bend _**with**_ each other. I tried to make a move and ended ups slipping in a hole. She drove me to hospital, and I repaid her with lunch. We were together all morning. I didn't kill that woman, maybe she came in during the week before. I take a lot of pro bono cases. I'll look thru my files to see if she matches any patients."

Horatio was happy for the easy conversation but the direction it shot of into was crippling enough on its own. In a move unlike himself, he makes his way back out of the estate and holes himself in the Hummer.

 _I can't believe Calleigh is wrapped up in this. She couldn't possibly be connected to this maniac._

Eric and Natalia settle into their seats a few moments later, staring at each other in silent conversation. Horatio takes a deep breath, relying on his clam tone to ease his companions.

"Say nothing to her about this until tomorrow. I'm going to speak to her today. And by this time tomorrow you two will report anything and I. mean. Anything she tells you about her encounter with him." those were the only words uttered the entire ride back to the lab.

Calleigh is busy handling the evidence from a hunting trip gone awry. The gun on the table spread out in part of her examination. She looks relaxed and sure of herself. But Horatio is about to test all that.

"Interesting case you got there." she jumps at the sudden noise. With a smile she rolls her eyes at him playfully. _At least she's in a good mood._

"The only thing interesting about it is the fact that it presented as a suicide. But I know better." he smiles at her characteristic bravado. With a heavy heart he begins his questioning intent on keeping her calm. _Spook her and she's innocent, she'll be offended. Spook her and she's guilty... well let's just hope she's offended._

"As much as I wished this business meeting for this case, I'm here on official business on my case. We found a Jane Doe this morning behind a crack house in Liberty City. Turns out she's been dead for at least two days. There was no form of ID on her and she fits the bill for a prostitute. She, uh, she was carrying Esteban's clinic card."

She raises her eyebrows at the news, shaking her head but still paying rapt attention to the evidence in front of her.

"it had Esteban's print on it. We interviewed him at his residence seeing as he's on medical leave." it's pm this note that she freezes, body going tense.

"Yea?" she didn't want to give anything away by saying too much. Horatio sees thru her defense but has no way to counter it.

"He named you as an alibi." Calleigh's head pops up at the words, surprise shining in her eyes. Her nose crinkles in distaste and she shuffles nervously. With a growing look of discomfort, she explains.

"I bumped into him during my jog early Monday morning, we ran together for a while and he slipped. I had to take him to the hospital." she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What time?" he looks at her gravely. Saddened at the deception that is sure to come with her repeating Esteban's words.

"We bumped into each other around 5:30 I guess. I left for a jog at 5, so yea around 530. I took him to the hospital around 640. It was quick though, and we were out by 720." Horatio nods his head solemnly.

"Why didn't you leave after dropping him off?"

"I drove his car not mine. I don't carry my phone with me either. And he was offering food as compensation. And who am I to say not to personally catered meals?" she smiles softly with a blush and Horatio relaxes his shoulders. _She wouldn't lie to me. But I still need to make sure her loyalties lie in the right place._

"Did he say anything that might tip us off?" she stops and thinks for a while. Eyes searching for a clue somewhere in the gun barrel on the table. Looking up suddenly she fixes excited eyes on him.

"He said that he'll pick up the next time you call. Whatever that means. Does it mean something?" she turns curious eyes on him now and he bristles. _It's important to keep this witch-hunt under close surveillance. And having only Natalia and Eric be well informed is advantageous_. It let Horatio know who he can add one by one and so far, Calleigh wasn't making the cut.

"He's referring to an argument we had about the Taunter's phone calls. Did he expand on this or no?" she leans on her work table face turned up in thought.

"I don't think so, but I'm going to have to think on that."

"And you guys just _**happened**_ to bump into each other?" he fixes her with a pointed stare, and she folds in on herself slightly though her head and wide eyes stayed fixed on his.

"He's been training, and I frequently jog in the park. We've bumped into each other before and during the Taunter investigation. We still do. I've come to accept this fact." she returns to her work, clearly upset with the way the questioning is going. _She always gets shy when it comes to her and Esteban. What exactly is going on between the two?_

"Interesting. Has he made any... advances towards you? Ones that seem highly inappropriate?" stepping closer to her, he takes in her demeaner. She's relaxed enough that he's sure she's being truthful of the time she spent in the morning with the psychopath. But something about the brick wall she always put up caught him off guard. She blinks once and tilts her head at his observing her.

"Harmless flirting if anything else. He's told me of his pursuit of me and is being very respectful of my space. Nothing inappropriate, not yet at least. He did ask me out to dinner a few times. And after Sunday, I promised him a rain check." she blushes a deep red as the door behind her swings open

"Hey Cal, do you have the eviden..." Eric realizes that this wasn't a good time. _Please don't tell me he's interrogating her now? I just have the best luck, don't I?_

Calleigh turns to him with an embarrassed smile. "Not yet, I put a rush out, but I'm still pretty busy."

Eric nods and takes a step closer, noting the tense way she kept her hands busy. "You okay?" he asks, and she shrugs her shoulders dryly.

"I was just asking how she and Esteban came to be on Sunday, during the time the body was dumped." H doesn't even look his way, causing Eric to eye Calleigh strangely. _Why is he treating her like a suspect?_

"you really were with him? Why?" he couldn't help but be affronted. She surely should know the dangers that man poses.

"Like I told Horatio, I was jogging, he fell, I took him to the hospital, after that I took him home." Calleigh's eyes scrunch in anger, clearly annoyed at his intrusion. "And before you ask, I didn't have my phone. You know I..." now his anger swells.

"...How many times have I told you NOT TO LEAVE YOUR PHONE?!" this was something they always argued about for years, even before they started dating. Calleigh will only bring her phone on mornings where she's to work. But the weekends were usually full of them running back to the house to retrieve the abandoned artifact.

She cringes at his outburst before looking again to Horatio. "Is there anything else you need? I want to get back to this evidence." with a look Eric eyes his brother. The older man seems pleased, but Eric knew enough about H to know the man had doubts. "No ma'am, that's all. I think you should entertain him some more since you've got your foot in a door." she only offers a determined nod and sets back to her work with renewed vigor.

Leaving Horatio drags Eric out of the room and into his office. "You said every time you went to her house she wasn't there?" Horatio's question doesn't seem out of place.

Shaking his head Eric answers "Yea, I've called, and she answers but last time I heard a man in the background. Doesn't sound familiar though. She's settling down, but maybe that means leaving us behind. And what did you mean she has her foot in the door?" the red-haired lieutenant straightens his posture before turning to him.

"She had lunch with the family after the hospital, the Chief has made many comments about her too. She's involved in all this somehow. I'm not sure whether she's aware of everything happening around her either. Watch her Eric, make sure she isn't really on the other side. Something doesn't seem right.

Looking at Horatio's grave look, Eric promises to keep a better eye on Calleigh. She meant too much to him to end up in the morgue as a victim of the Taunter.

Setting out for her ballistics lab he bumps into O'Shay dishing out his own form of an interrogation.

"I just don't understand. All I did was take him to the hospital. We bumped into each other, he fell and I performed my civil duty. Why is Horatio treating me like a suspect?" he raises his eyebrows at her words. The words themselves weren't an issue, the delivery was.

The pair spoke in a familiar way, and very comfortable. "I know Calleigh. We're both aware about how Horatio is. You aren't in trouble, just keep a low profile. As the case unfolds, you might be privy to the Lieutenant's behavior. Any issues just let me or the Chief know. And _ **you know**_ you can go to Rayaz."

Eric backs up before leaving the scene entirely. Horatio shouldn't have been right, but he was starting to.


	20. Chapter 20

Calleigh took a moment to look at the happy faces surrounding the table. It felt good to finally be surrounded by her teammates. The air was light with laughter and the sounds of camaraderie. Looking at Ryan and Walter easily trade banter and wit like they've been friends for centuries. Natalia and Sam had finally come to some sort of impasse and are chatting away merrily on their side of the table.

Eric, he's beside her. Looking down at her with nothing but adoration as usual "I'm really glad you're here. With us Cal" she smiles happily at his admission. It had been a while since she's been out like this with the team. Usually the Navarros would drag her to places where costs were way past what her salary allowed, being here made her feel normal. "I am too, it's been a while hasn't it?" her phone vibrates, and she ignores it for the fourth or fifth time. "You sure you don't need to take that?" he asks her with genuine concern.

Looking at her phone, she eyes the missed calls from Esteban and Papi alike. "I do, but not right now. I just need a night for myself." she sighs and places her head on his arm, content with finally being around a human who actually... feels. Suddenly exhausted with everything. Without notice she downs her entire beer and continues mingling with the team she's recently found herself drifting away from.

She really has been isolated from them.

Since last week's fiasco she's been having more free time. Between Esteban's insanely sprained ankle and the heavy crime that always comes with heat, she's been able to sneak in moments like this. He himself had decided to go along with Abuela and her shenanigans in the crime world, off galivanting with. "I don't need to stand to interrogate someone Leigh" is exactly what he told her. She knew what he meant by it and she hadn't pushed him any further.

"So, Esteban really tripped and broke his ankle?" came Walter's voice, struggling not to laugh. She herself threw her head back in a full fit. "You know when you're watching a movie and an actor trips out of nowhere?" she shrugged her shoulders with great exaggeration. "It was hilarious though. I'm still laughing. Shame he couldn't injure more than his ankle though." Walter's booming laugh causes the rest to follow suit.

She looks around again feeling a sense of dread come over her. Eric turns to her as her phone goes off yet again and with a huff, she excuses herself.

"Hello?" she answers confidently despite feeling fear. His voice was low and slow. "Get your things and get in the car, now". This was new for her, Esteban would carry a strict tone underneath his warnings, but this was different. Not even finding the strength to defy him any longer she makes her way back to the team. Taking a deep breath, she prepares herself to face the team, but mostly Eric.

"This was fun but duty calls." she announces with a heavy heart. Eric turns to give her a concerned look and she ushers him to the side. "Everything okay Cal?" his brown eyes reflected nothing but care and worry.

"Yea, just some family stuff I wanted to ignore. But alas, we can't run from everything". He nods and before she could turn away, he pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?" she nods and pulls away from him suddenly. "I'll text you when I get home. Thanks for inviting me out tonight. To think I almost said no." each step to the door was hard to make but she made her bed.

Outside the Rolls Royce looked out of place and people stopped to look. She tried her best not to make a scene as she climbed into the car. Turning to the occupants of the car she becomes unsettled. There Papi sat angry faced. "You think it's appropriate for you to go off on your own and not let us know? I told you she was too fresh mi hijo." Calleigh turns to see Esteban, not that she had to. His anger was radiating off him in waves.

The drinks however gave her courage. "I just wanted to hang out with my friends you know. I don't understa..." Esteban leaned over his father and pulled her to sit between the two, digging thru her purse, he removes her phone. His touch was gentle, which scared her. How can he be so calm in such a time?

"how many times have I said to let...me...know? If that's so hard then I guess I'll make it easier for you." she didn't know what he meant by that and didn't dare to ask either. They sat in silence as the car drove past the exit for the estate and kept going. She didn't dare ask where they were headed.

 _Esteban isn't going to hurt me... is he? Papi seems to have discipline on the mind certainly by his few words spoken earlier. My head is too fuzzy from the beer. Why couldn't I just have let them know I went out?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by the car coming to a halt. She eyes the warehouse with trepidation.

Eric turns back to the team as they finally dispersed, leaving only Natalia. "You okay Eric? You seem... distracted?" he looks to her sadly.

"I heard Calleigh and O'Shay earlier in the week. Apparently, her and the Chief have gotten a lot closer."

He watches Natalia as she raises her eyebrows in surprise. He continues "yea, and when we spoke to her about the alibi with Esteban, she mentioned both Sunday AND Monday. When I spoke to her the next day, she realized that she slipped. She told me they spend weekends together." Natalia's eyes this time grow large.

"She's dating him?" the concern on her face was obvious. "Why would she?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "the Navarros have voiced their interest in her countless times, H and I didn't think it was that deep. From the sound of it, she's been with them for a while. She brought it up to H that the chief is at the estate on a regular basis as well. From the sound and looks of things. I'm not too sure she's a willing partner, or at least not 100% willing. But it looks like even O'Shay is keeping an eye on her. That's why I pushed for her to come tonight. But her phone kept going off and then she leaves looking dejected.

"I'm worried for her. It's the weekend again, obviously. If this isn't consensual, I'm afraid she's going down a very dangerous path. Can you keep an eye on her and let me and H know anything she says or does that's out of place?" Natalia nodded determined.

"Of course, Eric. Of course."

Back at the warehouse Calleigh was literally dragged, with many protests left unheard, at the wrist thru family heirlooms and boats. At first, she thought it was truly business related until they went off into an empty corner, this was _business._

Stopping outside a wall with pipes they turn and Esteban finally address her. "We're meeting with the Mala Noche, I expect you to behave. No need to speak to them, we're aware of your history with them. You'll be looking over the books like in Cuba. There's a leak in their ranks mi hijo has to interrogate." her fighting increased, picking up volume, but before she could snatch her hand away, a slap forces her to the ground. Looking up, Papi squats down menacingly. "this is a big no no. Unless of course you want them to see how weak you truly are. Behave and do the work given to you. Any which way you interrupt this meeting and the consequences will be harsh. Get up." she struggles back onto her feet, holding her cheek and nodding slowly. Anger in her eyes very apparent.

 _This is beyond dangerous for me, just get thru the night. slip any evidence I can to build a case._

Esteban, much to Papi's chagrin pulls her in for a hug, fixing her hair to cover her reddened cheek. "This is your punishment. I warned you countless times, haven't I?" she nodded, tears beginning to form. He kisses the drops away and she takes a deep breath. Papi pulls the pipes back revealing a deep room, and in the far back she could see a group of men surrounding another tied to a chair.

"Gentlemen." Papi starts and they turn. She holds in her gasp, but they don't. They head over to the group.

"Isn't that..?" she, with nerves of steel she truly didn't feel, nods her head in a very dismissive manner. "Hello, you need someone to look over your books?" the main man, with his wife beater bloodied, pitchfork filled in and eyedrop tattoos looked her over and nodded his approval.

"Rayaz, you're really strengthening your team against Caine huh?" turning she eyes the chief saunter into view. "Bebe" he nods her to a section in the back, still in full view of the "interrogation: about to take place. Sitting down by a desk and chair haphazardly placed, she settles in on filtering out any suspicious activity. She manages to drown out their talking though she did catch something about weapons and women being held in a Coral Gables port ready for shipping. Her heart clenched at the thought.

"So she's not for sale is she?" the sound of the big man's booming voice causes her to jump, but the tension that filled the air afterwards. Turning she eyes Esteban as he himself stares down the gang boss. "No, she isn't." and like that they return to business, and so does she.

It wasn't until the scrams from the man tied to the chair that she is finally taken away completely from her work. "I don't know. I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW. I WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO MOVE THE MONEY I SWEEEAAR!" looking over she eyes the scene. Esteban had turned the chair so she got the perfect view, from the side, of the action taking place.

Hearing and seeing torture on video is so different than this. She felt tears well in her eyes, but she willed herself to look. Esteban looked focused, determined. The way he handled his tools was remarkable. He knows exactly how much pressure, how deep and how long to hold the knife to cause a certain amount of pain to his victim. The concentration he had was similar to that of when they make love. His brows scrunched in deep concentration, the tilt at each touch he delivers and even his calculated moves spoke to his determination to bring his wanted reaction.

"I'm having fun here you know. This is great. The more they fight the more I push. All we want are names."

"I don't want to die." came the man. And Calleigh felt the tears threaten to spill over. Like a small child, the man sounded defeated, looking over she bites her lower lip to keep from crying out. _I feel so helpless, had I just behaved myself I would be in bed right now, or still with the team. Either way I wouldn't be here._

"You're going to either way. It just depends on when and how much you tell. The more you fight, the more painful it'll be. Either way I'm still having fun." Esteban's calm tone scared her even more. How can someone so gentle with her be so... so evil? Granted, she's come across many an evil men in her profession, but she never pictured Esteban _actually_ performing the acts he's guilty of.

She covers her ears as the screams grow even louder, and a part of her wanted to finish up fast to hopefully relieve the unnamed man some type of relief. Setting back to her work she was determined to finish the work diligently. _Imagine this is the AV Lab.. It's the AV Lab... it's the AV Lab._

With the chant she's able to drown out the sounds of the torture and hesitantly walks over to the group. Unfortunately for her, the man cries out to her. "Please! Please help!" Calleigh's eyes grow large at the sight of the bloodied and beaten man. His fingernails were pulled, his eyelids and ears gone and... _I have to vomit_... his skin was being peeled back, piece by piece. Looking at Esteban she couldn't recognize him. He turns to look at her. Eyes bright with joy. "you okay bebe?" she holds the book up.

"Bring it here love." she turns to the brutish man. "We haven't been formerly introduced. I'm Anthony Nunez, current head honcho." his voice was conversational and the two men behind him donned in similar and equally bloody attire smile her way. She handed him the book and took his hand in a strong shake. "I marked all the activity that don't match with your records and color coded them for each of the similar transactions. Hope it's enough for you." he flips thru the pages and a look of pleasant surprise crosses his face. "this is perfect. Esteban, you can do as you please with it, your wife has provided us with more than ample work. Do you want cash or..."

"You can bring me those on the list, I haven't had this type of fun in a while. And maybe they have their own information to add to as well." Calleigh hated just how excited he sounded. The men gather their things to leave, Papi and Abuelo included.

Papi gestures her to him and they head out, but not before Esteban plants a kiss to her lips in goodbye. "I'll be back later. Stay with Papi tonight." she mods and heads off, grateful. She almost collapses at the fresh night air. The cool air that hit her wasn't filled with the copper smell of blood, a smell she only realized was present once it was gone.

"I'm very disappointed with you, but you more than made up for it with exemplary work. I hope you've learned your lesson. If you cant hold yourself accountable to mi hijo, he'll make sure you never leave his side. While it is childish, you will be grounded until further notice. If you aren't accompanied by any of us, you will not leave the estate." she finally lets the tears fall as they drove off.


End file.
